Not Just A Servant
by sullivanav2004
Summary: Belle becomes Adam's servant after her father dies. Adam's brother, Nathan, chooses a girl for him to marry by the next month, but Adam doesn't seem to love her nor the rules of a monarchy marriage. He seems to be falling for a servant who seems to make changes in his life since the beginning. *Lots of romance! *Please comment and follow/favorite
1. Chapter 1

_**When I'm with you, I feel safe from the things that hurt me inside**_

Chapter 1: Needing a Servant

Beautiful women in his castle; that's all Prince Adam ever wanted in his luxurious castle. His castle full of gold objects, shiny antiques, and the most wonderful people from all over the world serving him every day.

The thing about his servants were that they didn't love him. He was incredibly handsome, alright, but he was selfish and unkind, especially towards them. Everything had to be the right way, _his_ way.

Most of the time, he disrespected them, but whenever there was a ball in his castle, he would treat them like never before. But, the only thing about his balls were that only the most beautiful people could come. Ugliness? Didn't even get a chance in his castle.

Every woman that had come to his ball had admired him, like he was a gift from God, but he didn't mind them because they were not beautiful enough to be his own. He wants a wife who is the most beautiful woman anyone has ever seen.

The women at his balls would think, "Why would I come if he isn't going to give me a chance?" or "Is he ever going to not worry about looks?" He laughed every time he saw a woman shed into tears after passing by them.

Even his servants, including all the males, were not handsome or beautiful enough to get married or anything, but he wanted servants, and so he got some. But today, in the 18th century, he still needed one more servant.

He didn't care what they looked like; he just wanted another servant to make fun of because they were working, and he wasn't. He knew that his trustworthy servants were going to find another one. Hopefully finding one that Prince Adam could fall in love with, not because of looks, but of personality.

In the grand, luxurious library in the castle, Adam was sitting in front of a desk reading a Shakespeare play called "Guinevere and Lancelot". He had grown up to love Shakespeare, but what was depressing was that no one else he knew loved him as much as he did.

Deep down inside him, he was not the prince everyone knew. He was just playing a role that is mind thought would be a great role to rule a castle.

He was laughing at almost all the romance parts because he hates romance, especially in books. He could feel chills come up his body when he read the romance part, but he just completely ignored it.

Then, his old servant, Cogsworth, walked into the library, worried that his master would be angry at him for interrupting his reading. Cogsworth asked nervously, "Master?" He looked up from his book, and smirked at the nervous one in front of him.

Cogsworth said, "Um, I was g-going out to the town. I was going to take Mrs. Potts and Chip with me. Maybe I-I could find a new servant for you there…?" Adam chuckled, his blue eyes meeting the old man's brown eyes.

He stood up from the desk, and he walked to the old man. He chuckled at him again. Cogsworth thought, _why is he continuously laughing at me?_

Adam said, "I need that servant. I don't care who it is. I want that servant and they better be someone I can trust. They can dust these shelves, they can make me dinner, they can teach you how to be a good servant!"

 _How dare he call me a bad servant?! I have done the most in this castle, and I deserve more than this,_ Cogsworth thought.

Cogsworth sighed, and he said, "Farewell, Master. I shall find you a nice servant. One that you may love and trust."

Adam frowned, he said, "I don't need a servant I can fall in love with! I just need a servant! Now!" His voice roared through the library, scaring the poor old man.

Cogsworth, shaken by his roar, backed away from him, and Adam said, "Don't back away from me. Go get me that damn servant!"

 _Stupid old man. He is the worst servant I have ever experienced in my life,_ Adam thought. _How dare he speak to me like that,_ thought Cogsworth.

Cogsworth bowed to the prince, and he said, "Farewell, Master. I will head off to the village. I shall bring you back a servant." He turned away from the young man, and ran out of the library.

Adam watched the old man run out of there, scared as hell. Adam laughed, and he turned to face the shelves of marvelous books. Books that were passed down by his father. Books that he loved when he was a kid. Books he had never read before because they were written in Greek.

Adam's smile from his laugh turned into a depressed frown. He really did want to fall in love, but they did have to be beautiful. He would get lucky if Cogsworth returns with a charming young female. He was only twenty-one years old, but he was longing for an actual charming person in his castle besides him.

Adam walked around the library, his face glaring at the books as he read the titles on their spines. His library truly was grand: over one million books were on the shelves alone. He wanted to be with someone at that specific moment.

Someone he could read with, someone he could hold hands with, someone he could kiss, someone who would actually be beautiful for once. Like always, he only card about _looks_. Looks were the key to love in his mind.

He was then frozen when the door suddenly swung open, and there stood Lumiere, another servant of his. Adam jumped with fear, and he said, "Jesus, Lumiere. You scared me."

He apologized, "I'm sorry to intrude, Master. Is this a bad time?

Adam stood up after leaning against the shelves, and he said, "No, no. This is a perfect time actually. Has Cogsworth left yet?"

Lumiere said, walking towards his Master, "Yes, Master. He left with Mrs. Potts and Chip. They said they were going to find you another servant for your castle." Lumiere hoped that the servant would be a girl because all he wants for Adam is for him to fall in love.

Adam said, his lips curling into a small smile, "Perfect. That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Goodbye, Lumiere." He turned around to walk away, but froze when Lumiere said, "Wait! I have something for you!"

Adam had a puzzled look on his face. _Since when do I get things,_ he thought. He then smiled, and thought, _oh, right! I get what I want when I want! Ha! That's the greatest part of being a prince._

Adam turned to face the man who was worried to death about his reaction. He asked, "Do you now?"

Lumiere then pulled out a rolled-up piece of paper from his coat's pocket, and he said, "Of course. I just received this from a young man outside. He has claimed to be your… brother."

Adam's death smile turned into a death frown. His brother… Nathan… older brother of Adam. Adam thought, _how dare my devil of a brother appear at MY castle?! MY castle! He cannot be here! Even if what he wants to say is important!_

Nathan was eight years older than Adam: twenty-nine years old. Married; father of three kids that hardly knew about Adam. Nathan was the favorited son in his family. Their father only cared about him, and their mother spent most of her time with him, _only_.

Nathan always picked on Adam, including his bratty friends, because of his looks. He was only six years old when his father, Nathan, and his friends abused him. They punched, kicked, slapped, everything a six-year-old boy does not deserve.

His mother was the one to care for him closely, and only. Nathan grew up in a different castle with his grandparents while his parents stayed with Adam. After all the torture in his younger life, Adam had become who he is now: selfish and unkind.

He didn't abuse his servants, but he knew that he was mean to them. Adam asked, trying to cool down his anger, "Why is he here?"

Lumiere said, "Well, he just dropped this letter off to me. He didn't say why he was here, but I suppose this letter does. He seems like a handsome young man. He had a beautiful little girl with him."

Adam immediately said, "Give me the paper." He held out his hand, which was shaking with fear of his brother. Lumiere looked at the shaking hand of his master, worried about him.

Lumiere handed him the paper, and he asked, "Why are you shaking, Master? You're never shaking unless your cold."

Adam didn't want to tell Lumiere about his abuse from his brother, so the only option to do at that moment was to lie to his own servant. Adam smiled, a lie came to mind as he said, "I… I am very excited to see my brother. I also start shaking when I'm excited."

Lumiere had a smile across his face, and he said, "That is good, Master. Nathan seemed happy to give me this letter." Lumiere had no idea that he was lying about his shaking… and his brother.

Adam unrolled the paper, and he said, "Go get me a cup of water. I need to cool off." Lumiere bowed, and he said, "At your service, Master."

He didn't really need the water; he was trying to get Lumiere out of the room, which he accomplished because Lumiere immediately left the library.

Adam could feel tears of fear come up his eyes, as he saw a handwritten letter in his hands. He sighed, and let some tears fall from his eyes because he was thinking about the day he was abused.

He dropped the letter on the ground, and he walked to the shelf and slid down the surface. His tears streamed down his face like a river, and then he sobbed quietly in his hands.

 _15 years ago,_ he thought, _15 years ago, I was bullied by my own brother and father. All I had left was my mother, who then died, leaving me with my abusive, cruel father. Why did my brother get all the attention? Especially after what he did to me? What a bastard._

Adam uncovered his face, and wiped the tears from his eyes. He was still shocked that his brother arrived at his castle. He stared at the note that was on the floor, right in front of him. He was scared to read the letter, but he was going to anyway.

Adam snatched the letter off the ground, and he sighed. _Here it goes,_ he thought, _what could my brother possibly want from me?_

He examined every word on the page, every handwritten word on that particular page.

 _Hi Adam._

 _It is me, Nathan, your older brother. I have come here to greet you after twelve years. I want to see what your life is like now. As you know, I am married to my wife, and I have two sons and one daughter. I know, I know. I always talk about me, but I came here to talk about our relationship with you. I would love to meet your new friends, and hopefully a mistress you love._

 _I also am here to tell you that I found out something about our dynasty as a monarchy family. Since father was a king, and you are the prince of the land, there is something about that. Father had to marry a woman after four years of being a prince. Once he got married, he was declared a king. I learned that you have to marry someone by January, and it is currently November._

 _I see that you have been a prince for almost four years, which means you have to get married. If you don't, then you will be hanged to death, and someone else will take your place. Also, a bad thing, a relative of you has to choose a woman for you to marry. I have chosen a woman for you. I will come by tomorrow, and I want you to meet her. You shall marry her before January, and you shall be king. If you don't marry this particular woman, then you shall be hanged._

 _I hope you read this little brother. I am happy to see you tomorrow._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Nathan._

Adam dropped the note on the floor again. He screamed loudly; loud enough to shake the library. He did not want to marry a wannabe that his abusive brother chose for him. He wasn't ready to marry at all.

He said, "I am not getting married to her. I shall not fall in love with her! No! I can't be manipulated by him!" He roared again, and then Lumiere walked in nervously.

Adam looked at him, and he said, "Oh, sorry, Master. Here's your water."

Adam said, "I need you to go find my brother. Bring him to me."

Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip were all in the village together, looking for a perfect servant for their master. There were so many people to choose from, but so many already had jobs.

Chip asked, "How are we going to find a servant? This is impossible, Mama!"

Mrs. Potts chuckled, and she said, "Don't worry, Chip. We will find a one soon enough. They will be perfect for the Master. Cogsworth, what kind of person are you looking for?"

Cogsworth continued to look around for the perfect person, the perfect girl perhaps. He said, "I am looking for a stunning young girl. One that will help the Master become less selfish."

Chip mumbled, "Like that's going to happen."

The villagers seemed to be working, too many to count. All of them seemed to be older and married. Chip said, "Golly, there's too many people!"

Mrs. Potts said, "Chip, calm down. We will find a person. We just have to-."

She was interrupted by the sound of water and clothes being dumped onto the stone surface. They glanced over, seeing a group of villagers making clean clothes dirty. A beautiful girl was there, the only one who was startled.

She looked helpless. She started to cry. One of the villagers said, "You are nothing but a crazy girl. You deserve nothing. Girls can't read. That's what makes them so stupid."

The girl said, "I was just trying to teach this little girl how to read. You don't have to dump all my clothes! The only clothes I have! I don't even have a lot of money!"

The girl seemed like a seventeen year old; brown hair, stunning eyes, and a gorgeous face. Cogsworth smiled, and he said, "She is perfect for our castle. We need to get her."

Mrs. Potts said, "That poor thing. She looks very poor. We must give her this job and some money."

The group of villagers stopped taunting her, and they stormed away from the girl. She looked at her clothes that were all over the ground, and she fell to the ground and sobbed.

Chip said, "Come on. We have to go help her."

They then walked over to the crying girl, and Cogsworth asked, "Are you alright, ma'am?"

The girl looked up, tears still in her eyes. She asked, "Who are you?" They looked at each other in surprise, and Mrs. Potts said, "We'll answer that later. Do you need any help right now?"

The gorgeous girl stood up, and she said, "Yes. My father just recently passed away, and I am alone. I am getting picked on, and I don't have much. I just want a good home right now."

They smiled at each other, and nodded. Chip thought, _she is perfect._

The girl asked, "Who are you?"

Cogsworth bowed, and said, "I am Cogsworth."

Mrs. Potts bowed, and said, "Mrs. Potts, my dear."

Chip saluted, and said, "I am Chip."

The girl giggled, and Cogsworth said, "We want to bring you home to our master. He has been wanting a girl like you, and you're perfect. We will provide you with shelter, food, and clothing. We live in a grand castle."

The girl gasped, and said, "No way! You guys would do that? For me?"

Mrs. Potts smiled at the poor girl, and she said, "Of course, my lamb. What is your name, deary?"

The girl smiled, and bowed, "I am Belle."

 _Belle,_ Cogsworth thought, _what a perfect girl._

Chip said, "Come on, now Belle! We are going to take you home with us!"

Belle smiled, and said, "Oh gosh, thank you so much! I don't know what to do in return."

Mrs. Potts said, "No need to thank us. You can just follow us home and we'll get you started with a brand new home life."

Belle picked up her clothes, and she said, "Okay then!" Cogsworth smiled, and he said, "Follow us, deary."

They started walking the way they walked to get to the village, and Belle followed them.

In their minds, they knew that Belle was the perfect girl. She was gorgeous, of course, and they knew that Adam would fall for her. This girl was perfect.

Back at the castle, Adam was waiting by the front door for Lumiere and Nathan. He wasn't excited to see Nathan at all. He was biting his finger nails, and he was breathing heavily.

Plumette was by his side the whole time, and she said, "Don't worry, Master. Everything will be fine."

Adam said, "Don't say that. Nathan is the last person I want to see right now. I just don't feel like seeing him. Ever."

Plumette rubbed his back, and she said, "Master. Don't say that. You will eventually regret it." Then, the front door opened, and Adam jumped up.

He mumbled, "Here we go." Instead, there stood Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Belle. Adam immediately looked at Belle.

Adam gasped… she was so beautiful. More beautiful than anyone he had ever seen. They all walked in, and Mrs. Potts told Belle, "So, this is our castle."

Belle looked around in awe, and she said, "This is so gorgeous! I love it!" Adam smiled at the beauty, and he walked up to her.

She smiled because she was charmed by his beauty as well. He said, "Bonjour, miss. I'm Adam. But call me, Sir Adam."

Belle said, smiling, "I am Belle." He kissed her hand, and she felt chills come up her bones. She said, "Well, this is already off to a great start."

Cogsworth said, "Master, this is your new servant, Belle." Belle smiled, and Adam continued to hold her hand in his. He said, "Well, it seems that you found a great one."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know I am crazy… crazy in love with you**_

Chapter 2: Nathan and the Fiance

 _She is beautiful. More beautiful than anyone I had ever seen,_ Adam thought when he first laid eyes on Belle. It was just something about her that he liked better than all the other women he had ever met. But, there was no doubt; she is gorgeous.

Belle had immediately started her "servant work" in the castle once she had greeted everyone in the castle. She had to take a tour of the castle, which Chip showed her around.

Adam, on the other hand, had to wait by the front door for Lumiere and Nathan. Lumiere had been out for almost an hour. _Why is it taking him so long just to find my messed-up brother,_ Adam thought.

He honestly did not like the feeling of getting married to a woman his brother chose for him. He probably had never met the lady, and he has a feeling that she will be bad for him.

 _After all the torture from him, he's probably going to give me a woman who is a criminal or is violent. He probably still doesn't care about me,_ Adam thought.

In reality, Nathan had changed over the twelve years. His experience of becoming a parent and a husband has changed him. He is a good father to his three kids, but Adam finds that hard to believe,  
especially after he abused him fifteen years ago.

But, who knows? Maybe Adam will grow to forgive his brother. And maybe his father, who is very much still alive.

By the front door, Adam was pacing back-and-forth in the grand foyer. He was nervously biting his finger nails, scared as hell to see his brother.

Cogsworth had been watching him pacing. He felt bad for his young master. He didn't know about the abuse, but he knew that Adam was nervous to see him. Lumiere had told him about his brother coming to visit him, and he told him that Adam was nervous.

Adam told himself, "It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay. I'll be able to greet him properly… and not let him abuse me." Of course, Cogsworth overheard… and he heard the word "abuse".

Cogsworth walked up to his master, and he asked, "Are you okay, Master? You seem really nervous to see your brother."

Adam stopped pacing, and he put an arm around Cogsworth's shoulders. Cogsworth's eyes shot open-wide. _What is up with him? He is never like this around me. Around anyone_ , Cogsworth thought.

Adam smiled, and he said, "Of course I am okay. I am ready to see my brother after twelve years. I'm just a little shaky, you know? Wondering how he's going to react to my beautiful castle, and how grown up I am. I mean, I am totally fine, Cogsworth." Adam knew that he was lying; he was not okay.

Cogsworth said, "Well, okay." He gave Adam a confused look, and Adam patted his back.

Adam said, still patting his back, "You can leave now. I need to greet my brother in peace."

Cogsworth rolled his eyes; _Great, here comes the arrogance again. We do all the work around here, Master,_ Cogsworth thought.

Cogsworth said, pushing himself off Adam, "Master, I am not done." Adam sighed, rolling his eyes. He asked, "Then what do you want? I don't have time to waste with you."

Cogsworth angrily sighed, and he asked, "What did you mean by 'and not let him abuse me'?"

Adam gave him a confused look; he knew exactly what he was talking about, but he tried not to show a lot of surprise. He, once again, had to lie to Cogsworth. Nobody could know about the abuse Adam got from his brother and father.

He asked, "What are you talking about?"

Cogsworth said, "Well, I was watching you. Walking back-and-forth in the foyer. You seem nervous. And you said, 'and not let him abuse me'. I can tell you are lying to me. Who abuses you?"

Adam got a grip on Cogsworth's shoulders, and he said, "Cogsworth, you have lost your mind. I never said abuse. And why do you care?"

Cogsworth sighed angrily, and he said, "I care about you, Master. I have not lost my mind. You just said that someone abuses you, and I want to know who it is."

Adam, once again, had to lie to Cogsworth; he could not let him know the truth about his abuse. Adam said, "Oh, you think I said abuse? I think you misheard me. I said, 'a boost'. I need to give myself a  
boost, so I cannot be nervous when I see my-."

The front door swung open; faster than the speed of light. It was heavily snowing outside, and it was windy. But, standing right in the doorway was Lumiere… and Nathan… and another woman.

Adam stared at his brother, his jaw dropped, same with Nathan. Adam said, "Brother." He was in shock; his own brother is standing right there. Right in front of him; looking more handsome than before.

Nathan, on the other hand, was shocked to see Adam: all grown-up and handsome. Nathan remembers picking on him because of his looks when he was six years old.

Nathan then smiled, and he said, "Adam!" He ran to him, and hugged him tightly. Adam thought, still not smiling, _this is so weird. Why hasn't he punched me or made fun of me yet?_

Even though he didn't want to, Adam returned the hug, but not as tight as Nathan. Adam said, "Hi Nathan. Glad to see you after twelve years." Once again, he was lying.

Nathan separated from his brother, and he said, "Same with me. I am so happy to see you. It is so weird to think that you live in this grand castle, even when I was the better son."

Lumiere and Cogsworth gasped, and Adam just frowned. He wanted to punch him so hard, especially now that he is stronger than before.

Adam smiled, and said, "Well, Nathan, I guess you have a family, which I don't. Don't judge a book by its cover."

He tried to shake the pain off from those words, but they kept biting him in the ass.

Nathan rolled his eyes, and started fluffing Adam's hair. He said, "And it's even weirder to think that you are handsome. When you were little, you were the ugliest thing I had ever seen."

Lumiere and Cogsworth gasped again, and Adam frowned, angrier than ever. He said, "Alright, I will fight you right here, right now, Nathan."

His face was right up in Nathan's frown, and Cogsworth put his hands between their bodies, separating them. He said, "Okay! Let's not do this right now. You guys were supposed to greet each other  
peacefully, and not… violently."

Nathan stared right in Adam's eyes, and Adam smiled. He asked, "So, who's the lady?" Nathan smiled, and he backed up right next to the woman.

Adam's smile slowly faded, and he thought, _damn, she's ugly. She is not as pretty as Belle._

Nathan put his hand on the woman's shoulder, and she just smiled at Adam. Nathan said, "Little brother, meet Alexis. She is the woman I want you to marry next month."

Adam's eyes shot wide open. _Why the hell would he get me an ugly girl?!_ Adam thought. Adam just smiled, and he shook her hand. He said, "Bonjour, ma'am."

She bowed, and she said, "Nice to meet you, Prince. I am so honored to become your wife in a month. It's just weird to think that the Prince would want to marry me. I have wanted that since I was a  
little girl."

Adam thought, still smiling with gratitude, _but… I don't want to marry you._

Nathan said, "So, Adam. This is your future wife. You shall marry her in a month, or you know what's going to happen. I want you to spend the rest of the month with her. Meeting her. Hanging out with her. Dancing with her. You shall marry her on December 30th. It has to be her. Nobody else."

Adam's smile faded when he heard that. He obviously did not want to marry this woman. She was like a devil from hell. Adam could already tell that he was not going to be able to fall in love with  
her. She was the complete opposite; she knew that she was going to fall in love with him.

Adam just smiled immediately; he knew he had to be polite to this "fiancé" of his. He said "happily", "Well, I am very excited to get married to you, Alexis. You seem like a very cool woman, and I would be glad to hang out with you, and marry you." Of course, for the _fourth_ time, he was lying to all of them.

Cogsworth and Lumiere gasped softly. _Oh no, he can't get married to her! We got Belle as a servant so he could fall in love with her, not this strange woman,_ Cogsworth thought. Lumiere thought, _obviously, he is lying to all of us. He already hates this woman._ Alexis chuckled softly, and Nathan said, "Well, good. I guess I pronounce you guys as fiancés."

Adam smiled shyly; he did not want to be called a fiance to a woman he hardly knows. Alexis said, slowly walking up to him and smiling at him, "You know, since we are technically fiances now, we should kiss each other."

Adam eyes shot wide-open. He thought, _I don't love you! I don't even want to get to know you, and I NEVER want to kiss you!_

Upstairs, Belle was walking down the long hallway, but she stopped when she saw Cogsworth and Adam downstairs. She smiled when she saw Adam, and she asked herself, "What are they doing?"

She bent down and watched from the gaps of the rails on the stairs. She giggled, but then her smile faded when she saw Nathan and Alexis. She didn't know who they were, but she thought, _that one man looks like Adam… but with brown eyes._

Adam, downstairs, said with a fake smile, "Yes. Of course I should kiss you. I guess you are officially my fiance now." He let out a chuckle, and so did Alexis.

Belle frowned. She thought, _he never told me he was getting married… oh well. I'll support him anyways._

Downstairs, Alexis leaned in, and passionately kissed Adam, for a long time. He knew he didn't want to, but he returned the kiss. He even cupped her face in his giant hands. She moaned as she kissed him. This was both Adam and Alexis's first kiss.

Belle gasped softly when she watched them kiss each other, but then she smiled at the scene. _It is sweet to see Sir Adam kiss a woman… I don't know why, but it is._

Belle sighed, still smiling, and then she stood up, and continued to walk down the hallway to another room.

Downstairs, Adam separated them, and he smiled, but he was faking it, of course. Alexis chuckled softly, and she said, "You're a good kisser. I am ready to become your wife."

Adam said, trying to convince her, "And I am ready to be your husband."

Cogsworth and Lumiere looked at each other, totally disbelieving Adam. Lumiere thought, _he is completely lying to all of us. He does not want to marry her. That kiss was so fake._

Alexis backed up next to Nathan, and Nathan smiled at her. He said, "Well, it is time to take Alexis home. I shall be back, brother. You must say goodbye to her. She will return tomorrow. You guys shall fall in love with each other in the next month."

Alexis sighed happily, and Adam said, "Right. I will be ready for her tomorrow. Goodbye, Alexis."

She said, "Goodbye, Prince Adam." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and he said smiling, "Please, call me Adam. No need to call me 'Prince' anymore when you are going to marry me."

She laughed softly along with him, and she said, "You're right. My bad. I hope you are excited to see me tomorrow." Adam nodded, and Nathan said, "I'll be right back, Adam."

Adam gave them a wave, and then they exited the castle. Adam's smile faded when they were fully out of the castle. He sighed, thinking, _thank God they are gone. That was dreadful._

Adam started walking upstairs, but Lumiere froze him by asking, "Master, why are you lying to us?"

Adam sighed, and he smiled at his servants. He said, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. I am not lying about anything."

Cogsworth and Lumiere exchanged annoyed looks, and Cogsworth said, "Master, it is obvious. You do not like this girl. I can tell. Your tone when you talked to her gave it away. I know it is not okay to not like her, but it's okay. You can tell us only that you don't like her."

Belle, upstairs again, saw Adam on the stairs talking to Lumiere and Cogsworth. She gasped, and she hit behind the wall near them. She wanted to hear what they were talking about. Belle thought, smiling to herself, _aww, is he talking about his fiance? That is so cute._

Adam sighed, and he said, "Honestly, I do not like this girl. She seems really weird, and she is not my type."

Lumiere asked, "What do you mean, Master?" Even Belle thought, _what does he mean by that?_

Adam explained, "She is not pretty at all. I really hate her looks. She is too ugly for this castle. If someone is going to be my wife, then they need to be pretty. Unlike her. That's why I was impressed with Belle. She is gorgeous, and she deserves to work in this castle."

Belle smiled widely to herself, and she sighed happily. She thought, _oh my, he likes me!_ Cogsworth smirked at him, and he asked, "You like her already, don't you?"

Adam said, "Well, just I say someone is pretty, doesn't mean I like them. She is just a servant. I will not fall in love with my servants."

Belle's smile faded; those words hurt her, even if she didn't like him. _Well, those words may have killed me. Even if I don't like him, those words hurt me like a stab in the heart,_ Belle thought.

Cogsworth's head dropped; Lumiere and Adam both looked at him with a confused look on their faces. Adam asked, "What's wrong now, Cogsworth?"

Cogsworth said, sad that he said those words, "Oh, nothing. I… am just going to go upstairs to help Belle clean the castle." He started to walk upstairs, but Adam stopped him with his hand.

Adam said, "Stop." Cogsworth listened to his words, and he looked in his master's beautiful blue eyes. Cogsworth said nervously, "Okay."

Adam smiled, and he said, "I don't need you to clean this castle." Cogsworth smiled, and asked excitedly, "Really?!" _Finally, I don't have to do work,_ he thought.

Adam said, "Don't get your hopes up. I need you to go take care of the roses outside." Cogsworth sighed, and he walked out the front door, saying, "Alright, Master." He thought, _of course. There always is a job for me to do around here. I never get a break._

Adam chuckled at Cogsworth, and Lumiere asked, "What would you like me to do, Master?"

Adam smiled, and he looked towards the kitchen. He said, "Go help the staff in the kitchen make dinner. It better be done by the next hour and a half."

Lumiere said, "Yes, Master." Then, of course, he started walking towards the kitchen.

Adam chuckled at Lumiere, and he thought, _now that they're gone, I am going to go check on Belle._

Adam walked upstairs to go see the brunette beauty. He wasn't lying to Lumiere and Cogsworth; he really did hate Alexis, and he thought Belle was stunning. No doubt that Belle was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

It took Adam a few minutes to find her around his grand castle, but when he passed her bedroom, he saw her sitting on her bed, writing on a piece of paper.

He didn't bare to walk in, so he watched her from the crack of her door that was open. She, surprisingly, didn't see him nor hear him, and she continued to write on her paper.

Adam smirked at her, still admiring her beauty. Belle was writing on the paper:

 _Dear Papa in Heaven,_

 _I have gotten a "job" as a servant in this grand castle. To my surprise, the owner of the castle is Prince Adam. He is pretty handsome, but I am not in love with him or anything. He seemed nice, but I found out that he has a fiance. His fiance is gorgeous, and I bet he is happy to marry her._

 _Anyways, I really, really miss you. It is really hard to live without you and Mother because, well, I have no parents. Prince Adam is technically my "guardian" now, and so are his servants, who are so sweet. I really miss you, and I hope to see you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Belle._

She had tears running down her eyes when she was writing the letter. She missed her father so badly, and all she wanted in the world was for him to be alive, and for someone to understand the pain she is feeling.

Adam watched her sob in her hands; _Oh God, she's crying. I hate seeing people cry, especially my servants,_ Adam thought. Belle put her hands up to her face, and she sobbed hard in her hands.

Adam could even feel tears come up his eyes, but then they slid back down his eyes. He wanted to make her feel better, so he decided to walk in, and he sat next to her.

Belle looked up at him with tears still falling, and she said, "I'm sorry. I know I should be cleaning right now, but I kept thinking about my father. I had to write to him."

Adam smirked, and he asked, "Where is your father?"

Belle felt herself sob again, and Adam's smile faded. He asked, "He died… didn't he?"

Belle nodded as she cried even harder than before. Adam wrapped his arms around her, and she sobbed in his shoulders. Belle cried, "I miss him so much. He was the only one I had, and I loved him so much. You guys are all I've got now."

For some reason, hearing Belle say 'You guys are all I've got now' made him feel protective and responsible of her. Adam rubbed her shoulder with his hand, and he said, "Trust me, Belle. We will not let you down. We will always be here for you."

Belle laid her head on his chest, and she said, "I don't know how to thank you." Adam smiled, and said, "No need to thank us. You are just a teenage girl. You don't have to thank us."

Belle said, still sobbing slightly, "You are the best. I don't know what I would do without you."

Adam smiled, and he said, "You wouldn't be able to live without us. We are going to treat you right. Just trust us, and believe us."

And this is true; Belle would not be able to live if they didn't ask her to live in the castle. She could already feel a close bond between her and Adam, but they were not in love. In fact, they hardly like-liked each other. But, the servants _knew_ that they were going to fall in love… _before_ Adam's planned wedding with Alexis.


	3. Chapter 3

_**If I did anything right in my life, it was when I gave my heart to you**_

Chapter 3: Adam and Alexis's Date

 _Marry Alexis in two weeks? What? I hardly knew her, and yet I was getting married to her in two weeks,_ Adam thought as he laid on his bed that night. He was not happy about getting married to some woman he hardly knew, and he knew that he wasn't going to fall in love with her.

Adam thought, definitely not smiling, _the way she kissed me… it was like kissing a fish. Her breath was disgusting, and she is not a good kisser. I am not so sure about marrying this girl._

He sat up in his bed, and he rubbed his eyes. He sighed deeply, and he thought, _I wonder if Belle is awake…_

Adam smiled; just thinking about Belle made him smile because she was such a wonderful young woman. Her personality, her beauty, everything about her he seemed to like already.

He knew he wasn't in love with her or anything related to that, but he already liked her. Probably as much as he loves his servants, even though he doesn't show it as much.

Adam got off his bed, and quietly walked out of his grand, luxurious room. He just continued to smile because he enjoyed the thought of seeing Belle. It was about eleven o'clock at night, and the castle was mute. Nobody seemed to be awake at this time like they usually aren't.

He just continued to walk slowly towards the other grand room he gave Belle. He had to walk up two flights of stairs to get to her, but he didn't mind.

As he walked up to her room, he was stopped by the sound of Lumiere's voice behind him saying, "Master, you are awake."

Adam froze, thinking, _God, what does Lumiere want? And why is he awake, too?_ Adam forced his smile to stay on his face, and he turned around to face Lumiere, the kind, old servant.

Lumiere was surprised that Adam was giving him a smile, especially at this time of the night. Adam asked, "Lumiere, what are you doing up? Is everyone else asleep?"

Lumiere explained, "Well, Master, I seem to have been awake this entire time. I was putting Chip in his bed because Mrs. Potts was busy cleaning the bathrooms. And I believe everyone else is asleep, and I was heading to my bedroom."

Adam chuckled softly, still forcing his smile. Adam thought, _he seems nervous about something. He was shaking as he spoke… oh well._

Adam put his hands on Lumiere's shoulders, and he said, "Lumiere…" Adam had a pause in his sentence. Lumiere thought, forcing his own smile, _oh God, I am in trouble. Usually when he pauses in his sentences, he's getting ready to yell._

Adam chuckled softly again, knowing that he is scaring Lumiere. He said, "I want you to go to bed please. After this day, I want all my servants in bed by eleven. No later than eleven. Which means I should see you all in your bedrooms by ten-thirty. Okay?"

Lumiere nodded, and he said, "Yes, Master. I promise I shall not be awake later than eleven." He thought, _thank God he didn't yell at me because I hate it when he yells._

Adam took his hands off Lumiere's shoulders, and he said, "Since I want you all in bed by ten-thirty to eleven, I shall cut your servant work short."

Adam seemed happy to do this because deep down inside him, he felt bad for his servants, having to do all the work all the time. He started thinking this after he saw Belle getting exhausted from her work one day.

Lumiere knew that he wasn't forcing a smile anymore; he was more than happy to do less work in the castle. Adam turned around, and started to walk to Belle's room again. He said to Lumiere as he walked, "All my servants shall do less work from now on. My servants should also be in bed right now, so goodnight Lumiere."

He continued to walk to Belle's room, and Lumiere turned to walk to his room. He thought, _man, this night went from tiring to fantastic! We are going to do less work in the castle from now on, which means I won't be exhausted as much anymore!_

Adam could feel himself smiling for real; he knew he made a good choice to help out his servants. He doesn't want them doing a lot of work in one day because they will never be able to sleep.

It took Adam another twenty seconds to reach Belle's room. He stood in front of the door, cleared his throat, and fixed his looks. Even though he was in pajamas and Belle was probably asleep, he still wanted to look and sound good.

He put on his best smile, and he quietly opened the door. He stuck his head through the crack of the door, and he saw Belle looking out her window. He sighed happily, but quietly.

She was sitting on the ledge of the window, and she was saying, "Oh, Papa. I miss you so much. I know I already wrote to you today, but it just hurts me to think that you are gone for real. I miss you like crazy. Even though living in this beautiful castle with such beautiful people is a dream right now, I wish I could see you again."

Adam's smile faded, and he quietly walked in her room. He ended up leaving the door open so she couldn't hear him walk in. He slowly walked towards her, her voice getting louder as he got closer.

She was wiping the tears that were falling from her eyes, and she said, her voice breaking from crying, "I cannot believe you are gone, Papa. I honestly wish you were still here because now I don't have you or Mother. I honestly don't have anyone."

Adam was close to her, and he thought, _you have me. And my servants, Belle._ He said, "You have me, Belle."

Belle gasped, and immediately turned to face Adam. She wiped her tears, and she looked up in his eyes. Adam was smiling at her, and she smiled back, still trying to hold back the tears.

She said, "Sir Adam, I did not hear you come in. I am sorry that I didn't see you. I was, uh… well, I was talking to my father." Adam's smile got bigger as she talked to him, and he sat next to her on the ledge.

He put his hand on her shoulder, and he said, "It's okay, Belle. I know how much you miss your father, and it is totally okay to talk to him."

Belle smiled, and she felt chills run up her body as he touched her shoulder. Belle said, "I honestly cannot thank you enough, Sir Adam. For this castle and for my job. Everything I am loving. Plus, like you said, you have my back, and I really appreciate it."

Adam felt himself rubbing her shoulder, and he thought, _I am caught up in this moment and I want to kiss her, but it would be wrong since I am technically engaged._

Adam said, smiling, "Belle, right now, you are a wonderful young woman. You seem like a hard worker, and you have a great attitude about everything. Even though you have only been here for two weeks, I really like you. As a person and as a servant. Plus, I know this may sound strange, but you are absolutely beautiful."

Belle's eyes widened with surprise, but joy at the same time. She felt a smile grow on her face, and she asked, "Really?! You think I am pretty?"

Adam thought, _man, that smile._ He said, still smiling at her, "Of course I think you are pretty. You are one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen."

Belle thought, _oh my land, I can't believe what I am hearing! Sir Adam thinks I am pretty!_ Belle smiled, and she said, "Well, thank you very much, Sir Adam. I cannot thank you enough for the kind compliments. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Adam said, "You're welcome, Belle. You deserve these compliments because it's the truth." Belle's smile became wider, and she was even using her teeth to smile. Adam could even feel himself smiling, too.

Adam said, "So yeah, I will always be here for you. Same with my servants. If you have any problem, call for us."

Belle said, "You know I will, but I probably won't have any problems now." She winked at him, and Adam chuckled softly. Adam thought, smiling at her, _she is so cute, all the way around._

He said, standing up, "Well, I would like you to go to bed now, Belle. It is almost eleven-thirty, and from now on, I would like all my servants to be asleep by eleven. I want you all in your rooms by ten-thirty every night. Is that okay?"

He saw her heading towards her bed, tucking herself in. She smiled at him, and he smiled at her. She said, tucked in her bed, "Perfectly fine with me. Whatever you say, Sir Adam, I will do."

Adam walked over to her, and he bent down next to her. His face was close to hers, and he whispered, "You are the best."

Belle smiled, and sighed happily. Adam walked over to the door with a smile, and he looked at her one last time. She was closing her eyes, and he thought, _I think I am falling for her…_

The next afternoon, Nathan and Alexis had come over to Adam's castle. Adam opened the door to his castle, and there stood Nathan and Alexis. They were both smiling, and Adam returned the smile. He thought, _oh great. Time for my date with Alexis._

He said, "Hi Alexis. Hey Nathan. Come in please." He moved out of their way, and they walked in his castle.

Alexis said, "Hi baby." Adam chuckled, and he knew that it was fake. He thought, _nobody can call me that._

He asked, "So, are you ready for our date? I had my servants make us some dinner. Food that you like, and I have the table in the dining room ready."

Alexis walked up to Adam, saying, "Oh thank you, my fiance." Adam chuckled, and Alexis passionately kissed Adam. Nathan was just standing there, thinking, _man, this is going great. I am such a great brother._

On the other hand, Adam thought, _I am absolutely hating this. I honestly wish I was kissing someone else besides her right now._

Alexis separated from Adam, and she held his hand. They both smiled at each other, and Alexis put her other hand on his cheek. Nathan said, "Well, I should probably leave you two alone. I just brought her over here."

They both faced Nathan, who was smiling at them because they looked so cute together. Adam said, still forcing his smile, "Yes, Nathan. I believe it would be best if you would leave Alexis and I alone. Thank you."

Even though he still despised his brother, Adam still had to be nice to him because it was the right thing to do. Nathan gave him a nod, and he walked towards the front door.

He sighed, and then turned to face Adam and Alexis. Adam and Alexis were returning the look, and Nathan said, "I love you, Adam."

Adam's smile faded a little, thinking, _I honestly don't believe you, Nathan._ Then, his smile returned, and he said, "I love you, too."

Alexis said, "Bye Nathan. I can walk back home today, thank you." Nathan gave her a nod, and then he finally walked out of the castle. Adam faced Alexis, who was still smiling at him.

He said, "Well, I shall lead you to our date." Alexis chuckled at him, and she kissed him again. Adam thought, _god damn, stop kissing me, Alexis!_

She separated from him, and she said, "Lead me, sir." Adam chuckled at her, and he took her hand.

He said, "Well, follow me, please." Then, he led her to the dining room, where, of course, they would have their date.

Alexis was amazed at the beauty of the castle, inside and out. She loved every hallway she walked in to get to the dining room. It took them about thirty seconds to reach the dining room, and Adam said, "Well, here it is. You can choose whichever seat that has the plates."

Alexis gasped when he opened the door to the dining room, and she put her hand on his chest. Adam smiled at her, and she said, "This is the most beautiful dining room I have ever seen."

Adam chuckled, and he said, "Thank you. I have to admit, it is pretty amazing." Alexis faced him, her dark brown eyes facing his blue eyes.

She claimed, "I can't believe I am going to live here once we get married. This place is going to be my castle in two weeks." Adam thought, _oh great, here we go again. Talking about marriage and all that crap._

Adam still forced his smile, and he said, "Well, you can sit in one of those two seats." Alexis chuckled, and she walked to one of the seats that had the plates in front of them.

On the other hand, Adam sat in the opposite seat from Alexis, and they immediately started eating the food in front of them. All of a sudden, Lumiere and Cogsworth walked in the dining room.

Lumiere said, "Master! Alexa! It is wonderful to see you guys on a date!" Alexis rolled her eyes, and she sighed in disappointment.

She said immediately, "My name is Alexis, not Alexa, you dimwit." Adam's eyes widened, thinking, _she is not allowed to name-call or roll her eyes at my servants! How dare she?!_

Lumiere's smile faded, and Cogsworth mumbled, "Rude, much?" Lumiere gave him a slight nod, and he said, "Well, enjoy your date, please."

Adam gave Lumiere a smile, and he said, "Thank you so much, Lumiere. I really appreciate your work. Thank you."

Lumiere gave him a smile, and Adam said, "Same goes to you, Cogsworth. I really do appreciate your work."

Cogsworth smiled, and he said, "Thank you, Master." Both Lumiere and Cogsworth bowed, and then they immediately ran out of the dining room.

Adam faced Alexis, who was still eating her food. Adam's smile was gone from his face, and Alexis had a smile on her face. Adam thought, _still, how dare she speaks to my servants like that? Or roll her eyes at them? If she did that to Belle, she is a dead woman._

Alexis said, "You really need to get your servants to remember my name because I am about to marry you, and if they don't remember my name by now, they need to get a brainwash or something because they have horrible memories."

Adam said, "Alexis, please. Stop being rude to my servants. They do not deserve your rudeness. Plus, if you want to have a happy marriage with me, you better get that attitude in check. I shall never see you roll your eyes or call my servants names. Understand?"

Alexis frowned at him, and said, "Yeah, sure. I understand." Adam shook his head slightly, and he thought, _such a stubborn woman. She does not understand._

Adam said, "Thank you. Trust me, you honestly do not want to see my angry. And being rude to my servants makes me angry, especially if you are my fiance."

Alexis waved her hands to signal that she was done talking about it, and she said, "Alright, alright. I get it. Let's just stop talking about this, okay? I am sorry, Adam. I really am."

Adam sighed, and he said, "It's okay. I honestly just don't want you to be rude to them like that again. It's not how things roll around here. It's okay."

Alexis said, "Thank you." Then, they continued to eat their food, trying not to avoid each other, but trying not to talk to each other. It was a complicated situation right now because Adam was still deeply angry with Alexis, and Alexis was annoyed at Adam for getting mad at her.

Adam said, "So, I feel like we should open up to each other."

Alexis gave him a look, and she asked, "What do you mean?"

Adam explained, "I think we should tell each other, before we get married, what we don't want to see each other doing, or what we don't enjoy or like. Things that you feel like telling me so I know. I'll do the same for you."

Alexis smiled, and she explained, "I do not like people disrespecting me. I like to do my own thing. I want to have kids with you. I want us to have a happy marriage, and to have a happy marriage, I do not want you to see another woman."

Adam asked, "Wait, what?" He thought, _she can't tell me who to see or who not to see. I am my own person and she's her own._

Alexis said, "You heard me. I do not want you to cheat on me, or see another woman. That goes for that servant of yours. The one with brown hair."

Adam asked, "Belle?" He thought, _you know what, Alexis? I like Belle more than I like you, and she is my servant. I am allowed to see her whenever I want. She is better than you._

Alexis nodded, and said, "Yeah. Her. You may not see her or have any relationship at all with her. You shall not be friends with her. You shall not talk to her. Nothing with her. She is going to ruin our relationship because she is in love with you."

Adam thought, _what? Did Belle tell her that?_ Adam asked, "What? Did she tell you that? Or are you making that up?"

Alexis rolled her eyes, and she said, "I am not making this up. She doesn't have to tell me. I can tell by the way she walks by you, and by the way she talks to you. I see the way she looks at you. I do not want you to fall in love with her or anything because I am in love with you, Adam. You're mine."

Adam was in a state of shock; _how dare she speaks to me like that? She cannot tell me what to do because I am going to keep talking to Belle because I can. This is a choice she is not going to make for me. I like Belle, and I am going to keep talking to her,_ Adam thought.

Alexis said, "So, that's all I really want to happen. I do not want to see you with Belle again. Understand? I am going to ask your servants to make sure that you are not talking to Belle or even looking at her."

Adam thought, _this is stupid. She is stupid. I can have Belle in my life because I like her, and I am going to keep liking her. I'll just say 'yes' to get her to stop talking about this._

Adam smiled, and he said, "You have my word. I shall stay away from Belle. If I want a happy marriage, then I shall respect your wants and needs."

Alexis smiled, and she said, "Thank you. That's my man." Adam chuckled, and they continued to eat their food. Adam thought, _man, I really fooled her. I can fall in love with Belle if I want because maybe I am._


	4. Chapter 4

_**You wanna know who I'm in love with? Read the first word again.**_

Chapter 4: Not Listening to Alexis

Adam knew that he was not going to listen to Alexis because he doesn't' like her at all. The way she treated his servants and the way she described him not seeing Belle ever again made him angry.

He thought, _how dare she tell me what to do? How dare she tell me not to see Belle ever again? I might as well see her all the time now._ Plus, Alexis was going to tell his servants, besides Belle, to make sure that Adam was never seeing or talking to her again.

During their date, after they ate their desserts, Alexis put down her glass of champagne, and she said, "Adam." He looked up at her as he sat his own champagne down, and he asked, "Yes, Alexis?"

She smiled, and she said, "I am going to go to the bathroom. I know where it is, so you don't have to tell me." Adam returned the smile, and she walked away from the table.

Alexis thought, _stupid boy. He thought I was really going to the bathroom, but I am going to talk to his servants._ She smiled at the thought of lying to Adam, and the fact that he was not going to see Belle again.

Adam looked at Alexis as she walked out of the room, and he thought, _stupid woman. I know she is not going to use the bathroom. I could tell by the way she smiled at me. Smile of lies._

He stood up from the table, and he tried his best to follow Alexis without her knowing. In the end, he succeeded this task; Alexis made it to the kitchen without hearing Adam, and Adam made it to the kitchen without Alexis hearing him.

Most of Adam's trusted servants, like Lumiere; Mrs. Potts; Cogsworth; and Chip were in the kitchen, along with the other chefs. Belle, on the other hand, was upstairs in the hallways, dusting and dusting.

Alexis walked into the kitchen, and Mrs. Potts spotted her walking in. Adam watched them from the big crack of the kitchen door. She said, "Oh, hello deary." Mrs. Potts gave her a smile, but Alexis rolled her eyes again.

Mrs. Potts then had a frown on her face, and she thought, _great, Master is going to marry this jerk? What was the point of getting Belle then?_

Alexis stood in front of Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip; Chip asked, "What do you want, Alexis?"

Alexis snarled at him, and she said, "I want you to shut that nasty mouth of yours. Nobody is rude to me. Especially insecure little boys."

They all gasped, and Chip mumbled, "How rude." Mrs. Potts put her hand on Chip's shoulder, and Lumiere asked, "How can we help you?"

Alexis claimed, "I want you guys to make sure that Adam does not speak or look at that servant named Belle."

They gave her confused looks, and Cogsworth asked, "Can we ask why you would not like him to speak or look at Belle?" Alexis shook her head, and she sighed with annoyance.

She explained, "Well, we told each other things that we don't want to happen in our marriage, and we told each other what we don't like. I do not like being disrespected, I like getting my own way, and I do not want Adam talking to other women, including Belle. I can tell that she is in love with Adam, and I do not want my future husband in love with another woman. Plus, Belle is beautiful, and I can see Adam falling for her, but I want him away from her."

Adam frowned at Alexis, and he thought, _come on, guys. You know I want to see Belle more than I want to see Alexis. Belle is special, and you guys know I want to see her. You guys love me more…_

The servants looked at each other, and then they all nodded at the same time. The servants faced Alexis, who was giving them a death stare. Lumiere said, "We will watch Master. We will make sure he is not seeing Miss Belle. You have our word, Alexis."

She gave them a smirk, and then she said, "Thank you. You guys better keep that word because I am serious."

They gave her a nod, and Adam thought, _oh God, I have to get back to the dining room._ He immediately turned and ran back to the dining room, hoping Alexis didn't see him.

Mrs. Potts said, "We promise you, deary. We will keep Belle and Master separated." Alexis gave them a nod, and she said, "Good."

Then, she walked out of the kitchen, not knowing that the servants were lying to her. When she was gone, Chip shook his head as he smirked. He said, "Stubborn girl. She knows that we are not keeping them apart."

They all laughed, and Lumiere said, "Yes, yes! Master and Belle must be together! Isn't that why you got her in the first place?"

Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Cogsworth nodded, and Mrs. Potts said, "Plus, Belle is much nicer than Alexis. She is also more beautiful." The others nodded in agreement, and Cogsworth said, "Well, we have to get Master to fall in love with Belle before his wedding. He can't marry this witch."

Back in the dining room, Adam sat in the same chair he was in before, and he poured more champagne in his glass. He immediately started drinking the champagne, and then Alexis walked in the dining room.

He said, putting down his glass, "Oh, you're back." Alexis walked next to Adam, and she grabbed his face.

He faced her, and he asked, "Alexis? What are you-?" In the middle of his sentence, she kissed him passionately. Of course, he returned the kiss because he had to. He thought, _oh my God, why is she kissing me again?_

She kissed him for fifteen seconds, and then she separated them. Adam forced a smile, and he asked, "Uh, what was that for?"

Alexis giggled, and then she said, "Just because I love you, and I don't want you sneaking around with other women."

Adam said, his smile fading, "Alexis, you know you have my word. I will not see Belle or any other woman. I promise."

Alexis put her hand on his cheek, and she said, "That's my man. I shall see you in two days because I promised my mother that I will spend the day with her and my older sister."

Adam smiled, and he said, "I'll be here. Waiting for you." She gave him another quick kiss, and she said, "Goodbye Adam."

She started to head out of the room, and he said, "Goodbye, Alexis." He watched her leave the room, and he thought, smiling to himself, _time to go see Belle. Ha. She really thought I was not going to see Belle._

Adam got up from the table, and he left the dining room, heading towards Belle's room. He smiled at the thought of seeing Belle, but then once again, a voice behind him stopped him when he was on the stairs. The voice said, "Master."

Adam sighed, and he turned around, seeing Mrs. Potts behind him with a smile on her face. Adam gave her a smile, and he asked, "Yes, Mrs. Potts?"

She pointed behind her, and she said, "Belle is outside. She's on the back patio." Adam smiled at her, and he asked, "How did you-?"

Mrs. Potts said, "Master, we saw you when Alexis was in the kitchen talking to us. We love Belle a lot more than Alexis, and we love you more than Alexis. We know you like her."

Adam said, giving the old woman a warm smile, "Thank you, Mrs. Potts." She gave him a nod, and he walked by her. As he walked by her, he whispered to the old woman, "I may be in love with her."

Mrs. Potts's eyes widened, and she watched Adam walk to the back patio. She smiled, and she said, "Yes!"

Adam reached the back patio within one minute of walking, and he saw Belle standing on the patio. He smiled, and he walked to her outside.

The door made a crack noise, and Belle turned to face Adam. She smiled at his smiling face, and she said, "Hi."

Adam walked closer to her, and he said, smiling, "Hi. What are you doing out here?"

Belle chuckled softly, and she said, shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know. I'm just out here to be out here." Adam laughed along with her, thinking, _she is so cute. If only I had never met Alexis, I would be all the way in love with her. As of right now, I am partially in love with her._

Belle said, still laughing, "I'm sorry, Sir Adam. I know I should be doing my work, but as of right now, I finished dusting the hallways and the library. Oh my God, your library was the most spectacular thing I had ever seen! It was wonderful! All the books amazed me!"

Adam was about two feet apart from her, and his smile was wide. He thought, _if she loves the library so much, and she lives here, I might as well make it hers._

Adam said, still smiling at her, "Well, if you like it so much then it's yours." Her face wemt from excited to even more excited. She thought, _oh my God, he is literally the nicest man ever! He gave me his whole entire library!_

Belle's smile widened, this time, her teeth were showing. She said, "Thank you!" She couldn't hold it in any longer; she immediately jumped in his arms.

Adam said, "Whoa!" He ended up catching her, but he almost lost his balance. As he caught her, he thought, _maybe she is in love with me…?_

Belle laughed when Adam caught her, and Adam laughed along with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her back. Adam said, "You know, you are pretty light."

Belle then looked in his eyes, and he looked in her eyes. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. He said, "You have… the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen."

Belle could feel herself blushing; she smiled and said, "Why, thank you. I think you have amazing blue eyes, too."

He returned the compliment with a smile, thinking, _seriously, I may be in love with her. She is such a wonderful young woman. Maybe she loves me back._

Then, their smiles faded; they knew that they were looking right in each other's eyes. Belle thought, _maybe it's time to kiss him. I am in love with him. Ever since I first laid eyes on him._

She saw his face approaching hers, and she smiled. She asked, "Wait, what are you doing?"

He said, his face still approaching hers, "I'm… going to kiss you." She smiled at him, and she said, "Well, that's fine with me."

He chuckled, and she did, too. Their lips were centimeters apart, but then Belle thought, _oh my God, what am I doing? He has a fiance! I can't let him kiss me!_

When his face was close to hers, Belle asked, "Wait, what about your fiance?"

Adam's face was now farther than before from hers, and he asked, "What about her?"

Belle smiled, and she said, "I don't want you cheating on her. She seems like a… uh... "

Adam chuckled, and he asked, "A witch?" She chuckled at that, and she nodded. He explained, "Yes. She is one. I honestly hate her because it is so hard for me to fall in love with her if she is rude to my servants and she wants me to stay away from you."

Belle gasped, and she jumped out of his arms. Adam put his hand on her shoulder, and Belle looked away from him. He asked, "What? What is it?"

She looked up at him, her face frowning. She asked, "How could she tell you to stay away from me? Is she really that rude?"

Adam nodded, and explained, "Yes, she is. She is very rude. She will roll her eyes at Lumiere and Mrs. Potts, and she is trying to control me in every way. She thinks that she can boss me around and my servants when it is my castle, and I am my own man. She cannot tell me to stay away from you."

Belle asked, "Sir Adam, what does she think of me? Why does she want me away from you?"

Adam pursed his lips, and he said, "She thinks you will cause harm in our relationship, and she thinks you are a threat. She doesn't like you at all-."

Belle asked, "A threat? Seriously? How could I possibly become a threat to your relationship?!" The words Adam was telling her that Alexis had said made her want to cry. She couldn't believe that this woman would say things about her.

Adam smirked, and he said, "She thinks you are in love with me, and she doesn't want me to fall in love with you."

Belle gasped lightly, and she thought, _well, great. He knows that I am in love with him. And she knows it, too._

Belle started to say something, but nothing came out. She was speechless; Adam chuckled, and he said, "Belle, I feel like you are in love with me. I honestly can tell by the way you act around me. The way you talk to me. Everything."

Belle smiled slightly, and she explained, "I honestly don't feel like telling anyone who I love or don't love. I like to keep my personal things to myself. If I was in love with you, I bet you wouldn't be in love with me because you are getting married, and I am just your servant. I think it would be better if you fell in love with Alexis and I'll just be here. Doing my servant work and messing with the other servants."

Adam's smile faded; he thought, _but… I am slightly in love with you, Belle. I don't want to be with Alexis. I want to be with you. If only I knew how you felt, I could cancel the wedding and get Alexis out of my life right now._

Adam smiled at her, and he said, "I have no problem with you keeping your personal things to yourself. I understand that you are still young, and I respect you in every way." He thought, _but I still want her to like me in anyway, so I am not going to be rude to her._

Belle smiled at him, and she said, "Thank you, Sir. I really do thank you." Adam gave her a warm smile, and then he walked up to her. He was still smiling at her, and Belle asked, "What are you doing, Sir?"

He chuckled, and then he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug. Belle could feel chills coming up her in body, and she returned the hug. She thought, _I really wish I was kissing him right now, but I respect him and Alexis. I shall not cause trouble in their relationship._

He separated from her, and he put his hand under her chin. She smiled at his smiling face, and he said, "You know, I think you are making everything so beautiful. We should have a dance tomorrow."

Belle's eyes widened and she asked, "A dance?" He smiled and nodded at her.

He said, "Yes, of course. Just me and you. Alexis is not coming tomorrow, so I think it would be neat if I spent a night with you in my ballroom."

She said excitedly, "Yes, I would love to dance with you. I would be willing to do anything with you, but things that will not harm you and Alexis."

He said, still smiling at her, "Trust me. This dance is just a… uh… I friendly dance. We have to dress nice, though. My other servants shall get you clothes for the dance tomorrow night. They will let you know when I am getting ready, so you can get ready. Okay?"

Belle nodded, and she said, "Yes, Sir. I am really excited for this dance." He chuckled, and he took her hand. She felt more chills come up her body, and then he kissed her hand.

He said, still smiling at the beauty, "I shall see you later."

He started to walk away from her, and she said, "Goodbye." He still faced her with a smile, and she still smiled at him.

Adam watched her all the way inside the castle, until he couldn't see her at all anymore. Belle had stayed outside to feed the stray birds that flew by her.

Inside the castle, Adam walked to the kitchen again, where, once again, most of his other servants were. Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip were in there like they were before, and Adam walked up to them.

Lumiere spotted him, and he said happily, "Master!" Adam gave him a smile, and he said, "Hello Lumiere."

Mrs. Potts asked, smiling, "So, how did it go with you and Belle out there?"

Adam smiled, and he said, "Well, I asked her to a dance tomorrow night." His servants gasped in excitement, and he laughed at them.

Chip asked, "Wait, an actual dance?"

Adam nodded, and he explained, "Yes. I decided to have a dance with her tomorrow night, here at the castle in the ballroom. I want you guys to really start getting the room ready in the morning. I want you guys to make a nice dinner for her and I. Mrs. Potts, I want you to help her get ready tomorrow. I will tell you when I want you to get her ready. Please make everything nice. I can trust you guys the most."

Cogsworth said, "Yes, Master. As head of the household, I will help get the ballroom and dining room ready for the dance tomorrow. Everything you just said shall happen tomorrow."

Lumiere said, "I agree with Cogsworth."

Mrs. Potts said, "I agree with Lumiere."

Chip said, "I agree with all of them."

Adam laughed at them, and he said, "Thank you, guys. I honestly don't know what I would do without guys. I really appreciate everything you do for me and my castle. I love you guys."

His servants smiled at him, and they said in unison, "We love you, too."

Adam smiled, and he said, "Bring it in." Then, they all came together in a large hug. He thought, _this day could not get any better. I realized that my servants are valuable, and that's why I love them. That goes for Belle, too because I am going to a dance with her, and I know it is not a friendly dance. It will hopefully be romantic, too._


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't want anyone else to have your heart, kiss your lips, or be in your arms because that's only my place.**_

Chapter 5: The Date

Tonight was the night when Adam and Belle were going to have their dance. Their "friendly" dance, or Adam supposes it as a romantic date with Belle because he is partially in love with her instead of Alexis.

It was only two o'clock in the hidden heart of France, and Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and they other servants, besides Belle, were getting the castle ready for their dance.

Adam sat in the library again, reading more of _Guinevere and Lancelot_. He had his own desk in the library for his reading time, but this time, Belle was sitting in the desk next to his. She was reading her favorite Shakespeare play called _Romeo and Juliet._

As Belle gazed at every word in the play, she thought, _literally no other play can be better than this romance. I don't understand how Shakespeare wrote great plays._

Adam would eventually glance over at Belle, admiring how beautiful she looked while reading the play. He thought, smiling to himself, _no one can be as pretty as Belle while reading a book. She is so cute when she reads, and I can tell that she is into the story._

Adam couldn't hold it in any longer; as he was watching her read, he asked, "So, Belle, how is the book treating you?"

She smiled up at him, and she said, "Are you kidding me? I am in love with this story! I love _Romeo and Juliet_! It's been my favorite play since I was a little girl. I've always loved romantic plays. Especially Shakespeare's plays."

Adam chuckled at her, and he said, "Well, that's good. I am really glad that you are enjoying my library. Like I said earlier, it is all yours."

Belle gave him another smile, and she said, "You have no idea how happy you make me. Giving me this library, giving me shelter, giving me this job, everything makes me happy. Honestly, if I had to fall for a guy, I would fall for his attitude. The person inside them."

Adam gave her a confused look, and he thought, _great, she probably doesn't love me because she probably thinks I'm a selfish freak or maniac. I honestly think I am sometimes, but I am trying to change myself._

He asked, "What do you mean?" He thought, _hopefully she doesn't call me selfish or anything._

Belle explained, smiling, "Well, I look for guys who are nice to me and others. I look for others who are not dramatic or are not full of themselves all the time. Like there's this guy named Gaston, and he lives in my village. He is always full of himself, thinking that he is the best. He is so narcissistic, and he tries to get me to fall in love with him. He loves me because of my beauty, according to him."

Adam thought, _oh no, this man sounds handsome. He also sounds rude… she doesn't love him… I think._ He asked, "Well, do you love him back?"

Belle scoffed, and she said, "Hell no. Sure, he is handsome and all, but he is way too conceited and rude. I am not into rude people. That's why I have some feelings for this other man because he is not rude or anything related to that."

She thought, _just trying not to tell him that I love yet. I'll probably tell him soon… maybe tonight at the dance._ On the other hand, Adam thought, _damn it. I thought she said that she was in love with me. I guess not because she is talking about her village, and I am a selfish person. There's no way she'd love me as much as I love her._

Adam's face grew a small smile, and he asked, "Where does this guy live? In your village?"

Belle thought, _I can't tell him that I love him. I guess I'll have to lie right now._ She said, "Yes. He lives in my village. I don't want to give too much detail because I told you earlier that I don't like telling others my personal secrets."

Adam smiled, and he said, "That's okay. I understand. I've honestly never had any feelings towards any woman, not even Alexis. If I ever tried to like someone, they would not like me back or make fun of me."

Belle asked, "Wait, what? You were made fun of in your childhood?" Sadly, Adam nodded. He thought, _I might as well tell her about Nathan and my father. I can trust Belle the most._

He explained, his smile fading, "When I was born, I was immediately disliked by my father. There was something about me that he didn't like. He adored my older brother, Nathan. I honestly don't know why, but he did. My mother loved me, probably more than Nathan, but she loved us both. Even Nathan hated me, probably cause I am his younger brother. Anyways, when I was six, and Nathan was fourteen, he, his friends, and my father abused me."

Belle gasped, and she said, "No way!"

Adam nodded, and he said, "Yes way. They punched, kicked, slapped, everything I didn't deserve at that age. I had to be treated for weeks because of all my injuries. My mother wasn't home at that time, so I had no help. I just remember everything that happened at that time. Every single minute of that day I remember. It was horrible. Ever since my mother died, there was still abuse, but I was called names by many people in the village, especially my brother and his friends."

Belle felt tears come up her eyes; she thought, _how could he survive this? I feel so terribly bad for him. Now I hate his brother and his father. I can't imagine what it was like being abused and made fun of._

She said, "I don't know what to say, Sir Adam. I feel terribly sorry for you. Like more than I ever have for anyone. I never knew that you had a terrible childhood."

Adam smiled, and he said, "Belle, there is no need to feel sorry for me. That was fifteen years ago. I have gotten over it, and if Nathan or anyone tries to beat me up, I would most likely win because I have gotten stronger and smarter since then. That incident made me tougher, honestly."

Belle felt tears fall down her eyes, and she said, "I'm sorry, Sir Adam. I really am."

Adam smiled, and he said, "No need to cry, sweetheart. Here, bring it in." Belle then started sobbing when her head reached his chest. Adam felt himself rubbing her back with his hand, and he laid his head on her head.

She sobbed, "I truly am sorry, Sir Adam. I cannot imagine what it was like being you at that time."

Adam chuckled, and he said, "No need to feel sorry. It was fifteen years ago. I'm good now. See?" He lifted her chin so she could see him, and she scanned his body with her wet eyes.

He cupped her face in his hands, and she smiled. Her eyes were still wet, but she was smiling. Adam said, giving her a warm smile, "There's my favorite smile."

Belle laughed softly, and she leaned in. He leaned in a little, but she only kissed his cheek. Adam smiled widely, and he asked, "What was that for?"

She claimed, "I give people a kiss on the cheek if I am thanking them or am happy at the moment. That was for both."

He continued to smile at her, and he asked, "Have you had your first kiss yet?"

Belle scoffed, and she said, "Hell no. The villagers say that I am a funny girl, but I don't think they mean it as a compliment. There's no way I would have my first kiss with anyone because no one likes me."

Adam thought, _I like you, Belle. A lot._ He gave her a surprised look, and he said, "That's odd. I would see you already having your first kiss, but it's okay."

Belle thought, _if he wasn't getting married already, I would want to be his first kiss while he could be mine._

She asked, "So, was Alexis your first kiss?"

Adam rolled his eyes, and he groaned, "Yes. I wish she wasn't. I wanted it with someone I would actually like. I don't like her at all, and I am pissed that I am getting married to her. It annoys me that she is in love with me, and I'm not, and I am not excited for our wedding. I just can't believe it's in two weeks."

She chuckled, and she put her hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her, and she said, "It'll be okay. Maybe you could call it off…"

He said, shrugging his shoulders, "I wish I could, but according to the monarchy rules, I have to marry the person my family member gave me. If I don't, then I will be hanged. To death."

Belle's face went from happy to upset in a matter of seconds, and she gasped. She felt more tears coming up her eyes, and she said, "No! No! Marry Alexis! Marry Alexis! I do not want you to be hanged!"

Adam said, "Well, I don't want to die, so I have to marry her. Doesn't matter if I love her or not. I got to marry her. Even though she is rude, I do not want anyone else to be rude to her. I wish it wasn't that way, though."

Belle wrapped her arms around his neck, and she said, "It'll be okay. Please just marry her. I believe you will be okay because I am always here for you."

He wrapped his arms around her back, and he smiled. He said, "Thank you, Belle. You are so sweet."

Later that night at seven o'clock, Adam and Belle were getting ready for their dance. Upstairs in Adam's room, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Plumette were there to help clean him.

As he was getting his blue suit on, Lumiere asked, "So, have you told Belle your feelings for her yet?"

Adam was putting on his shirt and coat, and he said, "No, I have not. I will eventually. Probably tonight or so."

Cogsworth asked, "Well, you do love her, right?"

Adam gave him a smile, and he said, "Yes… I am in love with her. All the way. Not partially." His servants had excited reactions when he said that, and he said, "For me, when I first met Belle, it was love at first sight for me. I just don't know if she loves me back."

Mrs. Potts said, "You never know, Master. Just because she claims that she doesn't like anyone or whatever doesn't mean it's true. She may be in love with you, but she's probably trying to hide it."

Adam finished putting on his suit, and he asked his servants, "Well, how do I look?"

They scanned him once, and then they scanned him twice. There was no response for twenty seconds, and he asked again, "Well?"

He faced them, and his smile started growing on his face. Then, they all smiled at him, and they said in unison, "Perfect!"

Adam chuckled at them, and he said, "Thanks guys. I honestly want to look good for Belle."

Chip scoffed, and he said, "You always look good, Master. There's no need to try and look good."

Adam faced him with a big smile, and he said, "That was very sweet of you, Chip. Thank you." He sighed, and he gave himself a nod.

Lumiere asked, "Are you ready, Master? I bet she is waiting on you."

Adam smiled again, and he said, "I believe I am ready. I cannot wait to see what she looks like. I bet more beautiful than ever."

His servants said in unison, "Aww." Then, Adam walked out of his bedroom, and started heading towards the stairs that led to the middle of the ballroom.

His servants faced each other, and Cogsworth told them, smiling, "I bet this is going to go great. He's in love with her, and maybe she will fall in love with him."

The other three nodded in agreement, and they went down another flight of stairs to get to the ballroom.

Adam waited at the top of the stairs, his hands together, and his body straight up. He smiled because the door across from him was Belle's room. He thought, _I bet she is going to look amazing._

He waited for about two minutes on the stairs, and he continued to smile at Belle's door. Then, her door opened… revealing Belle in a gorgeous yellow dress. Belle looked amazing, more amazing than ever.

Adam's jaw dropped in surprise, and Belle looked at him with a beautiful smile. Adam thought, _holy hell. She looks AMAZING!_

Belle chuckled softly, and she thought, _holy hell. He looks SO HANDSOME!_

They both started walking down the stairs to get to each other, and he said, smiling, "Hi."

She returned the smile, and she said, "Hi. You look so good."

Adam blushed, and he said, "Why, thank you. I think you look absolutely stunning. Like, seriously, I am speechless."

Belle blushed, and she took his hand. She said, "Let's dance, Sir Adam." He nodded while smiling, and they led each other to the middle of the ballroom.

They separated when they reached the middle, and Belle did a curtsey. After she did a curtsey, Adam bowed, and Belle said, "My prince."

He chuckled, and he said, "My… uh, beautiful servant." He thought, _I should've called her something else. That sounded ridiculous._

Adam took her hands, and he said, "I think this night will go great. What do you think?"

Belle said, "I think the same." They smiled, and he kissed her hand again. She thought, _I want to kiss him so bad. He is such a gentleman, and that's why I love him._

After that, they immediately started dancing together. They were inseparable the whole time, and they felt like they were on Cloud 9. The dance was romantic, and they even felt themselves almost kissing each other. Adam would lift Belle in the air and twirl her, while Belle would dance around him and twirl.

Mrs. Potts was singing to them, and the rest of the servants watched them. Watching Adam and Belle dance was a dream come true for the servants. They knew that they were in love with each other, and they were glad that they were. Belle was a perfect woman for Adam, and Adam was a perfect man for Belle.

They danced for a while; fifteen minutes to be exact. They were having such a great time that they forgot how long they were dancing.

Belle loved the fact that she was dancing with her true love, and she was touching him constantly. She loved touching his soft skin, and she loved looking into his blue eyes.

Adam, on the other hand, loved dancing with his true love, too. He was glad to pick her up, twirl her, dance with her, everything. He loved her so much that it was hard not to love a minute of the dance. He loved looking at her beauty, and especially her brown eyes and smile.

The servants truly enjoyed watching them dance; it was like watching their favorite play over and over again.

After fifteen minutes of dancing, Adam took Belle's hand, and he said, "Let's go to the balcony." She nodded, and Adam led her to the balcony outside of the ballroom.

Adam said, "You know, I really loved that dance. It was… more than amazing." Belle chuckled, and they sat on the concrete edge of the balcony.

She said, "I cannot tell you how happy I am right now. I loved every single minute of that dance. I wish I could do it again."

Adam smiled at her, and he said, "Honestly… I wouldn't be who I am now if it weren't for you."

Belle asked, laughing softly, "What do you mean by that?" She thought, _wait, does he love me back?!_

He said, smiling, "When you first came here, I was selfish. I was like that Gaston guy you were talking about, but not that rude. When I grew closer to you, I became less selfish because I wanted to be like you. I wanted to be nice, sweet, and hardworking. I felt like I have improved a lot over two weeks. I wanted you to like me, so that's why I wanted to be like you."

Belle smiled, and she said, "I never knew you were selfish. I always thought you were sweet and charming all the way around. I love your personality and your love for other people like me. I…" She thought, _should I tell him? Should I tell him I love him?_

Adam smiled, and he leaned in closer to her. He asked, "You…?"

She smiled, and she said, "I love living here. I could not ask for a better home. I live with amazing people, and a handsome master. You are… really amazing, Sir Adam."

He smiled, and he said, "I love having you around. I love spending time with you, talking to you, everything. I just love everything I do with you. I do not regret any moment I spent with you. You are just a wonderful young woman."

She chuckled, and she said, "Thank you." She thought, _he is such a charming young man._

Adam looked deep in her eyes, and he thought, _damn, I cannot hold it in any longer. I am going to kiss her, no matter what consequences I get._

He rested her face in his hand, and she smiled. She said, "This time I don't care if you kiss me. I love you, Sir Adam."

Adam's eyes widened, and his smile widened. He thought, _yes! She is in love with me! I knew it all day!_ On the other hand, Belle thought, _I finally got it out! I finally told him I loved him!_

She said, "That man I was talking about that I liked was you, Sir Adam. I am in love with you, and I have been since day one. I hope you feel the same about me."

Adam nodded, and he said, "Since day one, I've loved you, Belle. I cannot hold it in any longer. I love you so much."

Then, they leaned in at the same time, and their lips finally met. After waiting two weeks, they both kissed each other, and it felt great. Adam thought, _this is so much better than kisser Alexis. I love Belle so much, and I love kissing her._

Belle thought, _my first kiss was Sir Adam, the man I have been in love with for two weeks. I have loved him for so long, and now I am finally kissing him. I love it!_

They had to make sure they covered two weeks of loving each other in that kiss. The kiss lasted for a minute, but it was worth it.

When they separated, they placed their foreheads together, and they chuckled. Belle said, "I love you. It's you I love."

Adam said, smiling, "I love you, too. I want to marry you so bad."

Belle asked, "What about Alexis?"

He smirked, and he said, "Maybe I can see if this monarchy marriage stuff is true or maybe I can talk myself out of it. I cannot marry a woman I don't love."

She smiled, and she said, "You are the prince, Sir Adam."

He said, before his lips meeting hers again, "Please, call me Adam."


	6. Chapter 6

_**I love my life because it gave me you. I love you because you are my life.**_

Chapter 6: Jealous of Gaston

 _That dance was amazing, more amazing than any other one I've had,_ Adam thought as he fell asleep that night. He knew he slept so much better than ever because of that night with Belle.

 _I even got to kiss her finally, and she said that she loved me. I told her I loved her, too; now all I have to do is not marry Alexis without getting hanged,_ Adam thought. He knew he wanted to marry Belle more than anyone because he was fully in love with her.

All he had to do was find out if this monarchy marriage really works this way because he does not remember his mother nor father mentioning the fact that someone in his father's family had to choose a woman for him… Nathan, like before, could be tricking him.

He thought, _I swear, if Nathan is lying, he is a dead man, and I don't care if he is my brother because he deserves to be dead after all the torture he has done to me and others._

Anyways, Adam knew he slept better than before just because he had a special night with Belle. He knew that she makes things better, and he loves her. He loves being around her all the time, and that's probably why he was loving life at this point.

On the other hand, Belle was more than happy after she shared that dance with Adam. She thought, _how could moments get perfect in a matter of time? I never knew that he was in love with me like I am in love with him, but damn, that moment was amazing. I loved every second I spent with him._

She had nothing to worry about besides the fact that he was getting married to a woman he doesn't love. She honestly did not want him to be hanged, so she thought it was best for him to marry Alexis. Even though she wanted to marry him so badly, she knew it was best for him to marry Alexis.

Belle thought, as she slept, _maybe he can find a way to not marry Alexis… but it would probably be hard because it is a monarchy marriage, and he must follow the rules. Oh well, I will support him in any way I can since I love him._

The next morning, Adam was in the library again, finishing _Guinevere and Lancelot._ He was smiling at the words on the pages because ever since he read with Belle yesterday, he started loving romance. He never knew that he would eventually grow to like them, but he was starting to.

" _I don't know about honor. But I promise you, I won't kiss you again till you ask me to". What a wonderful saying by Lancelot. I never realized how wonderful romance really was,_ Adam thought as he read.

He chuckled, and then he sighed, thinking, _romance is beautiful. Belle taught me that in only two weeks of knowing her._

What he didn't know that was about to happen that afternoon was Alexis was coming over for another date. There is only a week and a half remaining until their wedding, and Alexis was the only one who was truly excited.

During his reading, Lumiere walked into the library, panting from running up the stairs. He yelled, "Master!"

Adam was surprised by his arrival, and he threw the book in the air in surprise. Lumiere stood straight up, staring at his pissed off master. Adam sighed angrily, and he asked, "What do you need, Lumiere? Couldn't you see that I was in the middle of a great play?"

Lumiere brushed off his shirt, and he said, "I'm sorry, Master, but Alexis is here. She wanted me to run up here to get you, and I had to listen to her or else she would hurt me, according to her-."

Adam said, "Don't listen to her, Lumiere. She thinks she can boss you guys around since she is getting married to me, but I am not going to let her do that. I'm sorry, Lumiere."

He stood up from his desk, and he brushed off his shirt. Lumiere said, "I also have something to say, Master… It's about you and Belle last night."

Adam looked up at his old servant, thinking, _I really hope it isn't bad… we really didn't do anything wrong._

He asked, "What is it, Lumiere?" He was honestly worried about what Lumiere had to say about him and Belle. The only thing they need to know at this point is that they are in love with each other, and they shared a kiss. That's it.

Lumiere explained, giving his master a smile, "Sir, the servants and I watched you dance with Belle last night. We all thought it was beautiful, and we thought both of you looked amazing."

Adam said, smiling, "Why, thank you, Lumiere. I had a great time with her because she is a great young woman."

Lumiere said, "We also saw you guys share a kiss." Adam's eyes shot open, and his smile faded. He thought, _oh God. Now he's going to tell Alexis. I can feel it._

He asked, "You saw that, huh?"

Lumiere chuckled, and he nodded. He explained, "Don't worry, Master. We will not say a word about that kiss because no one else deserves to know. We all know you love Belle, and we will keep it a secret from Alexis."

Adam sighed with relief, and he smiled at his servant. He said, "Thank you, Lumiere. I knew I could trust you because I do not want Alexis to find out. If she does, I get separated from Belle, or I immediately get hanged. Thank you."

Lumiere walked up to his master, and he hugged him. Adam's eyes widened, and he returned the hug. He asked, "What's this for?"

Lumiere replied, "I believe we owe you a big thank you for everything you gave us. There is no need to thank us because we are doing it for you. We want to help you, so we are thanking you for trusting us."

Adam smiled, and he said, "You're welcome, Lumiere. You're welcome."

Meanwhile, during Adam and Lumiere's talk, Belle walked downstairs, right where Alexis was waiting by the front door. She was about to go dust the floors in the downstairs hallways, but she saw Alexis standing by the door.

She gave her a smile, and she said, "Bonjour, Alexis! How are you?"

Alexis gave the young servant a snarl, and she said, "I'm fine."

Belle smiled, and she said, nodding, "Good. Good. Are you here to see, Sir Adam?"

She walked up to Alexis, still giving her a smile. Alexis thought, _how dare she call Adam by his name?! His servants call him 'Master'. She should not call him that!_

Alexis growled, "Yes I am here for him, and I do not need you in my way."

Belle chuckled, and asked, "Excuse me?" She thought, _man, she really is rude. I can't blame Adam for not loving her._

Alexis brought her face centimeters away from Belle's, and she snarled, "Listen to me. I do not want you to call him 'Sir Adam'. I do not want you to speak to him or look at him. He's never going to love you because he loves me. I know you love him, and you guys are not going to be together. You are just a worthless servant that he doesn't need. You are disgusting, a _salope,_ and a dirty, little bitch."

Belle gasped, and she felt tears come up her eyes. She asked, "Why are you being so mean?"

Alexis laughed when she saw her tears, and she said, "Because I can be mean. I mean, look at you! You are a crybaby! You are so gross, and I think it would be best if you just left Adam alone because he doesn't need ugly girls like you in his life. He needs beautiful girls like me."

Belle's tears streamed down her face like a river. She thought, _no! Adam said that he loves me! He said that he doesn't love you because YOU are the bitch, Alexis! Go to hell!_

She said, tears still falling down, "You know, I will tell Adam that I will leave here. I shall leave you guys alone. I'm sorry for interrupting your relationship."

Alexis rolled her eyes, and she mimicked, "'I'm sorry for interrupting your relationship." Yeah, right. You knew what you were doing."

Belle shook her head, and she opened the front door. To her surprise, there stood Gaston. She gasped, and so did Gaston. Belle asked, "Gaston?" Her eyes were widened, just like his.

He then smiled, and he said, "Hi Belle." Alexis scoffed, and she ignored their conversation.

She asked, "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Gaston said, "I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing here?"

Belle opened her mouth to respond, but then Alexis answered, "She is leaving. She is not going to be a servant here anymore."

He looked at Belle, who had tears running down her face. He said, "I know that's not true. I would rather believe Belle than whoever you are."

Gaston gave Alexis a disgusted look, and Belle looked at her, too. She frowned at Gaston, and she said, "Alexis. My name is Alexis."

He rolled his eyes, and Belle asked, "She's Prince Adam's fiance. What are you doing here, Gaston?"

He smiled at the beauty, and he said, "Well, I was worried about you, so I decided to go out and look for you. Since the day you apparently disappeared, I decided to go search for you. I finally found you after two weeks or so."

Belle gave him a small smile, and Alexis scoffed, "I'm out of here."

When she turned around, Adam was walking down the stairs, not noticing Belle talking to Gaston. Belle said, "That was nice of you, Gaston. I shall thank you, but I don't know how because you found me."

He chuckled, and then Adam's voice asked, "Belle, who is that man at the door?" Alexis flashed a look at Adam. The look said, _don't talk to her. I told you not to talk to her._

Belle looked at Gaston, and he mumbled, "I'll introduce myself." He walked inside the castle, smiling at the handsome prince. He said, holding out his hand to shake Adam's, "My name is Gaston. I don't know if Belle has mentioned me to you, but I am…"

He looked at Belle, thinking, _I want to say friend, but she probably doesn't want me to._

Adam shook his hand, and he said, "Yes, I have heard of you, Gaston. Nice to actually meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too…"

"Adam. Prince Adam."

"Oh, right. Nice to meet you."

Adam shook Gaston's hand, thinking, _this is the guy she was talking about that was rude and conceited. He was also in love with her, but if he came here just to get Belle, I will make sure he leaves without her because she is mine._

Belle walked next to Gaston, and she asked, "So, Gaston, what exactly did you want here? You found me, but what were you going to do?"

Adam gave her a confused look, thinking, ' _you found me'? What is that supposed to mean?_

Alexis walked next to Adam, putting her hand on his shoulder. She said, "Come on, Adam. We have our date to start. These two can go on their own date."

Adam shot Alexis a look that said, _hold on, would you?! I have to know where my servants are going._

Gaston gazed into Belle's brown eyes, and he said, "Well, I was also going to ask you to have a date with me because you know how much I love you, and I was hoping you would give me a chance this time."

Adam thought, _oh hell no! Say no, Belle! Say no!_

On the other hand, Belle thought, _maybe if I go on this date with Gaston, he would leave me alone. But, right now, he's not being rude. He introduced himself, and he looked for me. How… sweet…?_

Alexis tugged on Adam's arm, and she said, "Let's go, Adam. I am getting impatient."

He said, trying to keep his jealousy under control, "Alexis, please hold on. Once Belle makes a decision, I'll go with you."

Alexis gave him a scoff, asking, "What do you see in her, Adam? Can't you not fall in love with that… _salope?"_

Belle frowned at Alexis, along with Adam and Gaston, too. She thought, _there she goes again. Calling me a salope, which I am definitely not._

Gaston thought, _alright, I have to take her. This woman is being rude, and Belle does not deserve this because she is not a salope._

Adam thought, _that's it! I am so done with Alexis's rude behavior! I don't want to marry her, but even though I have to, I won't because she is being so rude to everyone._

Belle felt more tears come up her eyes, and she said, "Yes."

They looked at her, Adam's eyes full of jealousy while Gaston's was filled with happiness. Gaston asked, "What? Really?"

Belle smiled at Gaston, and she said, "Yes. I will go on a date with you, Gaston. I would love to do it right here. Right now."

Adam thought, _damn it, Belle. What are you doing?! I thought you loved me!_

Gaston chuckled, and he said, "Anywhere and anytime is perfect for me. I would love to have it here."

Belle faced Adam and Alexis, and she asked, "Can we use the dining room, Sir Adam?"

He thought, _no because I don't want you to be on a date with a man you do not love. Same with me, but I am forced to marry Alexis, so I don't have a choice._

Adam gave Belle a smile, and he said, "Yes, Belle. You may use the dining room." She gave him a smile, while Alexis was glaring at Belle with the biggest snarl on her face. She thought, _this bitch thinks she can get right past me into Adam's arms. Nope! It's going to take a lot more than that, honey!_

Meanwhile, Adam thought, _how dare this man walk into my castle and take away my girl? Belle is MINE, Gaston. Even if she goes on this "date" with you, she is still MINE. And that's it._

Belle took Gaston's hand, and he felt chills come up his body. Adam felt his body heat with jealousy and anger when she held his hand. She said, "Follow me, Gaston."

"I would love to," was his response with a smile. Belle led him to the dining, making Adam and Alexis watch them walk by.

Adam knew he had a frown on his face when they walked by, still holding hands. Alexis chuckled, and she said, "Okay! Belle is gone, finally. Now, it's me and you time."

She clutched his hand, hard. Adam's body jerked in pain, and he thought, _that grab… that grab of hers is not like Belle's. That soft, gentle grab of Belle's… I want right now._

Alexis smiled, and she put her hand on his cheek, forcing his eyes to look into hers. She rested her forehead on his, and she continued to smile at him. She thought, _those beautiful blue eyes of his… so gorgeous._

Adam asked, "What Alexis?"

"What do you mean 'what'? We have our date, remember?" She was getting angry with him. She knew he was still thinking about Belle.

He thought, _hell no. I do not want to go on a date with you, Alexis._

"Yes, Alexis. I remember our date. We can have it in the great room next to the dining room."

She rolled her eyes, and she asked, "Can you stop thinking about Belle?"

"I'm not. Why would you think that?"

"Because. You looked jealous when that Gaston man came here, and Belle held his hand. Plus, you want to be in the room next to her."

Adam thought, _I am thinking about Belle, but I can't have her know that._

He knew what to do; he rested his hands on her cheeks, and kissed her passionately. Of course, Alexis returned the kiss because she was in love with him, unlike Adam.

He thought, _I am not enjoying this. I am doing it for Belle and I, though._

He separated their lips, and she smiled. She asked, "Well, what was that for?"

Adam forced a smile on his face, and he responded, "Just shows that I am not thinking about Belle. I love you way more than her. You are mine, Alexis, and I can't wait to marry you."

Alexis smiled, and she said, "Aw, thank you. That's what I've been wanting to hear."

He thought, _once again, I just lied right to her face. Oh well, she bought it._

He said, "Let's start our date. I'll lead you to the great room, and I'll get our food."

He held her hand, and she happily let him lead her to the great room. He was completely lying right to Alexis's face. He was thinking about Belle, he loved Belle more than Alexis, Belle was his, and he did want to be by Belle and Gaston. Completely lying.

It took twenty seconds to reach the great room from the front door. Adam hated the touch of Alexis's hands and lips, but he was doing it for he and Belle, like he thought.

They entered the great room, Alexis's face smiling in awe. _How beautiful this room is,_ she thought. All the golden couches, chairs, the beautiful table, everything. It looked like the dining room.

Adam smiled, and he said, "Please, choose your seat. I shall be back with the food. It won't be too long."

She tapped his nose with her pointy finger, and she walked over to the golden chair next to the windows.

He smiled at her, once again, and then he left the room. Thinking, _now, I have to see what Belle and Gaston are up to… I know I just saw them, but still, I want to hear what Belle is saying to Gaston._

Adam smiled slightly when he reached the dining room door. The door was cracked open, and he thought, _yes! I am able to see them._

The crack in the door was small, but it was enough for him to be able to see them. Belle was sitting on the opposite chair of the door, and Gaston was sitting right next to her.

Adam frowned at the couple, and he thought, _damn it. This guy is gorgeous. I bet she is going to fall in love with him, even though she said she was never going to._

Gaston was smiling dreamily at Belle, and Belle was forcing a nice smile at him. She asked, "So, is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"All I want to tell you Belle is that I think you are amazing."

Belle thought, _gross. Does he seriously think that I will fall for him?_

Belle said, smiling, "Why, thank you, Gaston. I think you are… determined." She ended her sentence with a small laugh, and he put his hand on her shoulder.

Her smile faded slightly, and Adam thought, _don't touch her._

Belle asked, "Uh, what are you doing?"

"I want to tell you something else."

"What?"

Adam thought, _and this is why I am watching them. I want to know what he has to say to her. Hopefully nothing that involves romance._

Gaston smiled, and he explained, "Ever since I met you, saw you, I said that you were gorgeous, and I fell for you immediately. Ever since then, I thought I had everything I wanted besides… you. I want you to marry me. I am in love with you, Belle. I always have been. I think I can be the perfect man for you because we could make beautiful children. Seven charming sons, and I would hunt dinner for you. Everything; I know you are mine, and I just want you to know."

Belle's jaw dropped in shock as every word fell from his mouth. Adam's face was growing a frown, full of anger and jealousy. He thought, _HE'S IN LOVE WITH HER?! HE WANTS HER TO MARRY HIM?! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST HEAR?! PLEASE, BELLE! DO NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM BECAUSE I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU, AND YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH ME!_

Belle smiled, and she said, "Well, thank you for telling me that Gaston. I am… overwhelmed. I never knew that you were all this time. I… honestly don't know if I will fall for you. I may not, I maybe will. I don't know. As of right now, I have feelings for someone else."

Gaston gave her a confused look, and he asked, "Really? Who is it?"

Belle thought, _I do not trust him. I am definitely not telling him._

She said, "I'm sorry. I do not feel like telling you, Gaston. I like to keep my personal things to myself."

He asked, "It's not that prince, is it? Prince…?"

 _This connard doesn't even know my name. Belle is going to be pissed,_ Adam thought.

Belle gave him a look, and she said, "No. I am just his servant. He is getting married anyways, and it would be wrong for me to be in love with him when he isn't in love with me."

Gaston smiled, and he said, "Well, okay. I will respect the fact that you do not love me right now, but I will make sure that you are married to me in the end. I will make sure that you fall in love with me, Belle."

She forced another smile, thinking, _well, I am going to make sure you don't succeed that goal, Gaston. I am in love with Prince Adam, and I will never marry you._

She said, "Well, go ahead and try that. Maybe you can make me fall in love with you."

He smiled, and Adam thought, _what the hell, Belle? This whole thing: what the hell?_

Gaston then started to lean in towards Belle's face, and Adam's eyes widened. He thought, _oh God, no! Do not kiss her! Belle, do not let him kiss you._

Belle was in shock when Gaston started leaning towards her, but then she put her hand on his chest. His face was centimeters away from hers, and she thought, _I am not kissing you, Gaston._

Adam's face grew a smile, and Gaston looked in Belle's eyes. She was smiling, and she said, "I'm sorry, Gaston. I do not feel like kissing you right now. Like I said, I am in love with someone else. Maybe some other time you can kiss me, but not right now."

Adam thought, still smiling at the beauty, _thank you, Belle. That's my girl. This is why I love you._

Gaston had a disappointed look on his face, and he said, "You know, you may be smart, but you are not simple. It is going to be hard for you to fall in love with me."

 _Hell yeah it is,_ she thought. They both chuckled, and then Adam walked away from the door. He was still smiling, thinking, _Belle is really smart. I love her because… well… I just am. I am more than glad that she didn't kiss Gaston._

Then, he froze. His face growing a frown. He thought, _but… even though she may be acting in front of Gaston, would she mean everything she said about falling in love with him? Would she really fall in love with Gaston someday? And forget about me? And not be in love with me anymore? She wouldn't… would she?_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Love is just a word, until you find someone who give it the definition.**_

Chapter 7: Their First Fight and Love

Gaston coming to his castle was the last thing Adam wanted. He was trying to steal Belle from him, and he knew that was not going to happen. Sure, Gaston was a handsome man, but Adam made sure that he was more handsome in Belle's eyes.

Adam knew that he was going to have to compete with this man, and he wanted to make sure that he won the battle. Watching him tell Belle that he wanted to marry her made his ears bleed. Telling her that he was in love with her made his ears bleed even more. The worst was fact that Belle told him that she might fall in love with Gaston…

He wanted Belle all to himself, no matter what. Even if he was going to get married to Alexis, he wanted Belle. It was her he wanted; nobody else. After his date with Alexis, he was going to find out if this monarchy marriage was true or not.

It was about four o'clock when Alexis had left the castle to go home. She was not known of Adam watching Belle and Gaston in jealousy, but Adam knew that she had no right to know. Especially if she was going to call Belle a _salope_.

Adam and Alexis stood by the front door of the castle at about three fifty-five. They were smiling at each other as Alexis put on her cloak to head out. She said, "I shall see you tomorrow."

Adam helped her put on her cloak, and he said, "Yes, yes. Of course."

"Can you believe that our wedding is in six days?"

Adam's eyes widened; he thought, _oh my God. I literally have no time to figure out this monarchy marriage! I need to hurry up!_

He smiled, and said with excitement, "Oh my God, seriously?!"

Alexis giggled, and she said, "Yes! I can't believe I am getting married to you in six days! This castle will be ours in six days."

 _It is still my castle, technically,_ Adam thought, still showing his fake smile.

He said, "Yes. Yes, it will be. You shall sleep with me at night in six days."

"Tomorrow, we will get ready for our wedding. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Alexis." _Don't talk to me like I am stupid. I am not stupid. First and foremost, I do not want to marry you,_ Adam thought.

"We should also decide what we want to name our children, and how many we should have," Alexis claimed with excitement.

Adam gasped, but he choked on the air. He then started coughing, and he bent down. His hands were clutching his knees. He was breathing heavily, and then he stood up.

Alexis asked, "Are you okay?"

Adam forced another smile on his face, and he said, "Yes. It just surprised me with the thought of children right now. I honestly hadn't thought of that yet."

His sentence ended with a small chuckle, and Alexis said, "Well, you better start thinking about it now because we are going to have many wonderful children. Hopefully they all are girls so you can be the only boy."

She chuckled, and he did as well, hopefully convincing her. He said, still smiling, "Yes. Beautiful girls will be amazing. Although, at least one boy would be nice."

Alexis smiled, and she cupped his face in her hands. He chuckled, and asked, "What are you doing?"

Alexis continued to smile at him, and then she leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was shorter than before, but it was enough for Alexis to feel like she was loved.

She loved it whenever she kissed Adam because there was something about kissing him that she loved. On the other hand, Adam hated it whenever he kissed Alexis because he despises her all the way around. He would prefer kissing Belle, honestly and obviously.

Alexis laid her hands on his warm cheeks, and she said, "Like I said, I shall see you tomorrow."

Adam gave her a smile, and he responded, "Yes, my love. I shall see you tomorrow."

Alexis started heading out the door, still smiling at her fiance. When she finally closed the front door, Adam's smile faded. He sighed with relief; he said, "Finally. Now, I must check on Belle and that Gaston."

He shuddered at the mention of Gaston, and he started heading towards the dining room. After an hour of Adam and Alexis's date, Gaston was still there with Belle. It was surprising to Adam, but it wasn't to Belle.

It was too obvious that Gaston wants to be on Belle's side twenty-four seven.

Adam was on his way to the dining room, until Lumiere had stopped him about twenty feet away from the dining room.

"Master!" the older servant exclaimed when Adam was in his presence. He stood in front of Adam, giving him a confused look.

"What is it, Lumiere?" the handsome man asked, giving his servant an annoyed look.

"I see that some other man is with Belle right now in the dining room. Who is that man?"

Adam rolled his eyes, and he thought, _oh, just some other man from Belle's village trying to steal her away from me._

He explained, "His name is Gaston, and he lives in Belle's village. He came here to 'find' Belle, but now he is on a date with her. Apparently, he is in love with her, and he's trying to marry her. He's trying to steal her away from me because he asked if she was in love with me."

Lumiere asked, "What did she say?" He hoped that Belle told Gaston that she is in love with Adam, unless she changed her mind.

"She said no," Adam claimed, anger washing up over him like a tsunami. "She told him that she isn't in love with me, and now, I have to figure out if she is lying or not. I know she told me that she hates this guy, but I have a feeling she is lying to me."

Lumiere gasped in the middle of his sentence, and he said, "But Master, you cannot think that she is lying to you."

"It's too late. I already think that," Adam angrily stated. He walked past the servant, his shoulder brushing his shoulder. Lumiere's eyes followed Adam's path, and he thought, _I can tell that something very bad is going to happen._

Adam felt a frown grow on his face as he talked to Lumiere, and he kept that frown when he walked to the dining room. _There is no way I am letting some wannabe war hero steal my girl from me. MY Belle,_ he thought.

The same crack in the door was still there from earlier. He felt a smirk on his face, and he adjusted his face position to see Belle and Gaston.

In the dining room, Belle and Gaston were still sitting next to each other, but instead of Belle showing annoyance towards him, she was laughing… and smiling.

Adam felt another wave of anger and jealousy wash over him. His frown grew bigger tham earlier, and he thought, _oh my God. What could he have possibly said to make her laugh and smile like she does when she's with me?_

Gaston said, laughing along with Belle, "And so, I talked to Pere Robert one day, and I asked, 'May I have _Romeo and Juliet_?' He goes, 'No, Gaston. No one ever knew you read. Only Belle reads, and that's it.'"

Belle continued to laugh, and he continued, "So, I go, 'Is that really why I can't have the book?' He replies, 'Nah. I'm just messing with you, Gaston, but you still can't have it because Belle already has it.' I just laughed because I was getting it for you, but it turns out that you already had it."

Belle laughed even harder, and Gaston laughed along with her. She thought, _well, maybe he isn't all about himself sometimes. I never knew he was going to get the book for me. How sweet._

Gaston then put his hand on Belle's hand, and she gasped softly. Outside of the door, Adam felt tears coming up his eyes. He thought, _she's… lying to me. I can't believe it. I can't believe she is laughing and smiling with him. Letting him hold her hand!_

Belle gave him a smile, and she said, smiling at him, "You know, if you really want me to fall in love with you sometime, Gaston, you can't be so conceited most of the time, okay?"

"What do you mean?" asked the clueless hunter.

"Listen. I know you are the big deal in our village, and yes, I have to agree, you are an amazing hero. I think you are handsome, but most of the time, you always talk about yourself. It kind of gets annoying because it makes you selfish. If you want my affection, you have to be nicer to people. I always want you to understand me more. Like please listen to what I actually have to say, or read a book with me sometime. That's how you'll get my affection," Belle explained.

 _What the hell, Belle? Why are you telling him this stuff? I thought you loved me,_ Adam thought.

Gaston sighed deeply, and it resulted with a smile. He held her hand, and he said, "Your wishes are my command, Belle. I will do anything to earn your affection. You already know how much I love you, and I really hope you can fall in love with me someday."

Belle put her hand on his cheek, and she smiled. She whispered, "Someday, Gaston. Someday."

Adam felt many tears run down his eyes, and he thought, _I can't believe this. I can't believe what I am hearing._

Gaston stared right into her brown eyes, and he put his other hand on her cheek. He asked, "Belle… someday, can I kiss you?"

Belle smiled, and she said, "Someday, but not today. Please, Gaston. Please wait."

"As you wish," was his reply. He gave her a smile, and he said, "I shall go now. I have been here for far too long."

He stood up from the table, and Belle said, standing up from the table, "Here. Let me walk you out."

Adam thought, his wet eyes widening, _Jesus! They're coming! I need to hide!_ Adam turned around, not facing the door. He looked both ways, hearing their footsteps getting closer to him.

He gasped softly when the door shifted, but then he moved behind the door as it opened. Luckily, Belle nor Gaston saw him hiding behind the door, but what he saw was their arms locked together.

More and more tears fell at the sight of them smiling at each other, holding each other's arms. Adam wiped his tears, and he thought, _I'll wait until Gaston has left to go to Belle._

As Belle led Gaston to the front door, he kept looking at the corner of his eye at her. He felt a smile growing on his face every time he looked at her, and Belle smiled because she saw him looking at her.

They reached the front door, and Gaston said, "I shall see you tomorrow, Belle. If that's okay."

She opened the door for him, and she said, "Yes. That is perfectly fine with me."

"Great! I will be ready to see you tomorrow."

He then walked outside onto the front porch, but then he stopped. He sighed, and then he faced Belle again. She was smiling when she asked, "Did you forget something, Gaston?"

He nodded, and then he leaned in. He then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sadly, Adam was peeking behind the corner of the wall, and he saw Gaston give Belle a kiss.

She smiled with all her teeth, and then he started his journey back home without another word. Belle shut the front door, and rested her back on the hard door.

She thought, _finally, he's gone._

Her smile faded, and then Adam appeared from the corner. She smiled again, and she said, "Hi Adam." She chuckled, and she said, "It's so fun calling you 'Adam' instead of 'Sir Adam'."

He continued to frown at her smiling face, but then her smile quickly faded. She asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Adam jokingly said, anger filling his voice, "Oh, no. Nothing is wrong. It's just the fact that you are letting this man hold your hand and kiss you!"

"Gaston?" _How does he know what we were doing?_ Belle thought.

"Yes, Gaston! What the hell, Belle?! You were letting him touch you and talk to you like you both were in love with each other! I can't believe you were telling him that you were going to fall in love with him after you proclaimed your love to me!"

Belle frowned at him, taking a few steps toward him. She said, almost yelling at him, "Adam, you know that I was acting! You know I don't love Gaston! I hate him! I was just acting! You know everything I did with him was fake! Everything I said was fake, and you know that!"

Adam chuckled, and he shrugged his shoulders. "You said that he was indeed handsome. You said that you may fall in love with him, Belle. I am… just pissed off right now. Especially at you!"

Belle could feel tears coming up her eyes; she couldn't believe that Adam was yelling at her. She kept trying to tell him all she did and said was fake, but he wouldn't believe her.

Belle cried, "I can't believe you are thinking that everything that happened was true! It was not, Adam! Like I said, I don't love Gaston! He doesn't stand a chance with me!"

Adam asked, "What about when you said that you are just my servant and you don't love me? That didn't sound fake at all, Belle."

Tears spilled out of her eyes, and she said, "I can't believe you, Adam. I can't believe any of this. I never knew Gaston was coming. I didn't know he was going to be nicer than usual. I never knew that you were going to be a bastard to me when I really did nothing!"

Adam walked right up to her; he was less than an inch away from her. She may have been shorter than him, but he made sure his face was right in front of hers.

"Don't call me a bastard. I thought you loved me because this is the first time I have ever truly loved someone, " Adam claimed.

Belle gasped, and she asked, "Why are you in love with me? What do I have that Alexis doesn't? Why aren't you in love with her?"

Adam shook his head, and then he passionately kissed her. He put his hands on her cheeks, and she did the same to him. Belle, obviously, returned the kiss, even though her tears were running down her eyes.

Adam then picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and they continued to kiss. _This is almost like Romeo and Juliet,_ Belle thought.

Belle could feel Adam walking up the stairs to his bedroom, but they continued to kiss each other all the way up to his room. The kiss was endless, and they brought it to Adam's grand bed.

They could feel each other ripping off each other's clothes as their love got deeper and more passionate. _I am still pissed at her right now, but it doesn't change how much I love her. This moment will count,_ Adam thought.

After ripping off their clothes, their love had led to sex that evening.

Like the beginning, their love was endless. No one else in the castle knew that they were making love to each other in his bedroom, but they were.

Adam didn't care if he was engaged to another woman; he wanted Belle right there at that time. Same with Belle, but she cared a little more about his engagement.

Belle never knew that she was going to lose her virginity to Adam at the age of seventeen, but she didn't care because she loved him. In her eyes, it felt great to have sex, same in Adam's eyes.

They had spent an hour in the bedroom, non-stop making love. After an hour, they had gotten tired. Both had been partially naked during the sex because it was uncomfortable to be fully naked in front of each other.

Belle had fallen asleep after that hour, and Adam was partially asleep. It was hard for him to sleep with all the things going on, but he enjoyed the view of Belle right in front of him.

He smiled at her, and he put his hand on her back. Her skin was warm, but, to his surprise, there seemed to be a lot of scars on her back. Scratches; bruises; a lot of scars.

He frowned in confusion about the scars; _where did she get these? I swear if someone beat her up or anything… I will come after them,_ Adam thought.

Adam ran his hand, scar to scar on her back. He then faced the ceiling, feeling tears come up his eyes. He was having flashbacks of his abuse back when he was six…

….. _Flashback to fifteen years ago_ …

" _Adam! Please go tell Nathan and his friends that dinner is ready!" called Adam's father._

 _Little Adam was doing the dishes, even at six years old. He was much wiser than anyone in the family. There was something about him that made others think he was smart, but odd at the same time._

" _Alright, Papa!" Adam answered. He was having a great time doing the dishes, but he didn't know that his fun would end in a few minutes._

 _He ran from the sink and towards Nathan's room. He didn't care what his brother was doing with his rebellious friends, but he went to get them anyways._

 _What Little Adam didn't know was that his father was following him up to Nathan's room…_

 _It took him a minute to reach Nathan's room, and he knocked on the door. "Nathan! Dinner is ready!" Adam called to his teenage brother._

 _Nathan said, "I'm coming." Adam then heard laughter coming from Nathan and his friends. What he also heard from one of his friends was, "Are you ready? Your dork of a brother needs to be taught a lesson."_

 _Adam continued to wait for Nathan by the door, but then he felt breathing on his neck. He turned to find his father right in his face. He gasped, "Papa!"_

 _His father frowned, and then covered his mouth with his hand. Adam started screaming, but his screams were muffled. His father had carried him into Nathan's room by his arm._

 _Nathan had opened the door for his father, and he and his friends were laughing at the helpless little boy._

 _Adam continued to scream for help, but no one else was in the castle to help him. Even his cruel father was laughing at him._

 _His father pinned Adam to the ground, blocking his hands from moving. Adam started to cry, and he asked, "What are you going to do to me?!"_

 _Nathan got right up in Adam's face, and said, "You...are a worthless little asshole, Adam. We don't deserve you in our family! You are the worst brother! You obviously know I'm better."_

 _Adam felt hot tears roll down his cheeks, and then Nathan yelled, "Now, men!"_

 _Adam gasped, and then a hand that belonged to Nathan's friend slapped across his face, hard._

 _Adam screamed in pain, and Nathan said, "We got it, Dad. Just hold him down."_

 _His father gave his oldest son a nod, and he faced Adam with a snarl. He said, "As you wish."_

 _Adam gasped, and then it went brutal from there. His friends alternated in slapping him. Nathan was too busy kicking him everywhere, including the face._

 _Adam was too weak to get them off him. He was slapped, kicked, and punched. He was mocked whenever he screamed or cried. His father was the worst, even though he wasn't hitting him or anything._

 _They spent ten minutes brutally abusing him. Adam had a bloody nose, a bloody eye, a bloody ear, and he was having vomit come up his mouth._

 _When his father let go of his weak body, they all stared at the beat up six year old. Adam could barely breathe; he was panting as blood stained his nice clothes. They just laughed at him, and left the room._

 _Adam looked up at them as they left. He could barely think, hear, and see. He just laid on the floor, lucky enough to be alive._

 _Adam knew that for the rest of his life, he would not forgive his father nor brother. They abused him when they were supposed to love him._

 _The poor boy was left with slight memory loss and he was not able to walk for two months. He needed support to walk, and that support was brought by his mother._

… _..End of Flashback…._

Adam was quietly sobbing; he could not look at Belle's scars because they reminded him of his abuse. He wiped his tears, but they continued to fall like a waterfall.

He thought, _I am seriously going to get them back for this. ALL of them._


	8. Chapter 8

_**My day is not complete if I don't tell you I love you.**_

Chapter 8: Returning

Adam just sobbed in his hands when he saw the scars on Belle's back. _Was she born with them…? Or was she… abused? Oh my God, it makes me sick to think about Belle getting abused. Who could have abused her? For what? I bet she did nothing wrong,_ he thought.

When he looked up, Belle was still asleep, but her face was facing him. Adam smiled at her because she was truly a beautiful girl. He was in love with her, and he wanted to be cherished.

He knows that having sex to someone you are not married or engaged to is wrong, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. He had been waiting for this moment since day one, so he decided to do it before his wedding.

He put his hand on her cheek, and kissed her. He knew she was asleep, but he would kiss her anytime he was with her.

Adam looked deep at her, and she opened her brown eyes again. She was tired, but when she saw Adam in front of her, she shot her eyes open in happiness. She gave him a smile, _that smile I love so much,_ Adam thought.

Belle asked, "Where am I?"

Adam gave her a smile, and he said, "In my bed."

Belle's smile faded; _oh God. Oh God, no. I… didn't do it! Did I? Did we? No. We didn't…,_ Belle thought. She knew she did something wrong; that thing was having sex with Adam.

She sat up immediately, and Adam asked, "Wh-What's wrong?"

She was breathing heavily, and she asked, "Did we…?"

He nodded, smiling at her. "You're damn right we did, Belle."

Belle gasped, and she jumped out of the bed. She was scared as hell now; she realized that Adam had cheated on Alexis. No matter how much Belle hated her, she had no right to have sex with Adam while he is in engaged to Alexis.

Belle could feel tears of embarrassment; after the moment he kissed her, she had completely blocked out everything that was happening. It was like a dream she had waken up to, a bad dream though.

She put her hands on her head, and she screamed, "No!"

Adam jumped out of the bed; he gave her a look of confusion. _What's wrong with her? I thought she was glad to have sex with me,_ Adam thought.

He threw his hands out, and he asked, "What's wrong, Belle? I thought you were glad to-."

"No!" She angrily said, pointing at him. She had a big frown of anger on her face; she angrily explained, "Why, Adam?! Why did you want to make love to me?! Do you realize that you cheated on Alexis?! You're _fiance?!_ What we did was wrong, Adam! Even I know it, and I am younger than you!"

Adam started to walk towards her, and he said in defense, "Belle, you have got to understand! I do not love Alexis, and I was more than jealous when you were spending time with Gaston! I needed you! I need you every minute of my life because I love you!"

Belle laughed with anger, and she said with anger, "No you don't! You are just trying to find an excuse to not marry Alexis! I don't blame you, but still! It is wrong to cheat on her because she loves you, and you need to find a way to love her! You do not love me, Adam, and you know it!"

Adam yelled with so much more anger than her, "Listen to me! Do not accuse me of something that is not all my fault! If you knew it was wrong, then why didn't you stop me?! Huh?! I kept making love to you because I love you more than anyone, Belle! It is hard for me to fall in love with someone without being made fun of, and this is the first time I actually am in love! It's with you, Belle! Do not say anything close to I am not in love with you because I am!"

Belle scoffed, and headed towards the bedroom door. She shoved her shoulder into Adam's, and he yelled, "What the hell?!"

She turned around, still having the frown on her face. She said, "I am starting to rethink the fact that I was in love with you. Now that I see that you are selfish, I am not in love with you. I can't believe I was. All I ever wanted was to be with someone who is nice to others and doesn't break promises. I also wanted someone who would love to be like me, but… cheating on others is something I would not do, Adam."

He gasped, and he said, "I honestly can't believe you are overreacting about this. It was just one hour of sex, Belle. I loved every minute of that hour. I thought you did, too. I am serious about being in love with you, Belle. I want to marry you."

"Why, Adam? Why do you want to marry me? What do you see in me?" Belle asked. She now felt tears of sadness running down her eyes. She was upset at the situation, and the fact that she took someone's fiance from them.

He walked up to her, but she put her hand on his chest. She said, "Please. Don't come near me. I can't think when you are less than a foot away from me."

He sighed, and he said, "You're irresistible, Belle. I can't stay away from you."

He put his hand on her waist, and he pulled her close. She felt more tears running down her eyes, and she said, "I'm embarrassed. I really am. I can't believe you, Adam. I can't believe you are lying to me and Alexis."

She looked in his blue eyes, and he whispered, "I'm not lying to you, Belle. I really do love you."

"Why?" she sobbed. She was confused at this point; what did he see in her?

He brought his face closer to hers, and he whispered, "You're beautiful… everywhere."

His face was less than a centimeter away from hers, but she whispered, "Don't kiss me, Adam."

"Too bad," was his reply as he leaned in, and kissed her again. Belle did return the kiss, but she thought, _after this kiss, I shall not kiss him again because I will ruin their relationship. I shall not have any contact with Adam anymore._

Belle then gently pushed him away; he felt tears run down his eyes. He said, "Belle, I am not going to lose you. I want you to be mine."

She put her hand on his chest, and she said sadly, "I am not yours, though. Alexis is yours… Sir Adam."

He gasped softly, and then she turned around to storm out of the room. He asked, "What about those scars on your back, Belle? Where did you get those?"

She gasped; thinking, _he seriously saw the scars on my back?_ She glanced at him, and she replied, "Birth defects. That's all." Then, she stormed out of the room, a million tears running down her eyes as she sobbed.

Adam just froze in his position; he was shocked at the situation they were in at that moment. _Did I just lose the woman of my dreams? Or was I not dreaming at all? I knew she doesn't love me. Who could? I am selfish. All Belle ever is is right about things like this. How dare I fall in love with her? But… I can't help it. I am in love with her already,_ he thought.

He then went back to his sobbing in his bed. He realized that he might have lost Belle for a long time. She may be in the same castle as him, but that doesn't mean she will talk to him.

Belle did forget her clothes in his room, but she did not feel like walking back into his room. She was too furious with him to be able to see him for the rest of the night.

She just cried in her room for the rest of the night. Guilty; guilty of having sex with a man who is engaged. How could she be so guilty? So… rude? She was rude to a rude woman.

Belle could not stop thinking about the arguments with Adam. They haunted her like ghosts for the rest of the night. She could not sleep; she was having nightmares about them, too.

Belle knew that she still had to do her servant work in the castle, but she was still going to leave Adam alone. The only people she would talk to are Gaston and the other servants. That's it.

The next afternoon, Belle was in the middle of dusting the hallways on the lower floor while Adam was up in his room. He was, like Belle, thinking about his arguments with her. He would avoid meals and talking to his other servants because they hurt him so much.

He just locked himself in his room until Alexis arrived at the castle. He was actually glad to see Alexis that day because she would get his mind off Belle.

Belle was glad to see Gaston because he would keep Adam off her mind. Plus, she was glad that Adam would be spending time with his fiance instead of her.

In the middle of dusting the hallways, there was a knock at the door. She smiled because the shadow looked like Alexis's. She thought, _finally._ What she also saw was another manly figure standing next to Alexis. It wasn't Gaston…

Belle opened the door, and there stood Alexis with the man who looked like Adam, but with brown eyes. She gave them a smile, and said, "Bonjour. Sir Adam is upstairs in his bedroom."

Nathan, the man, gave Belle a smile, and he asked, "Well, aren't you a beauty? What's your name?"

Belle chuckled, blushing, and she replied, "My name is Belle. I am just a servant here at the castle. May I ask who you are?"

Alexis rolled her eyes at Belle, and she walked right past her to Adam's bedroom. Nathan walked in, and he replied, "I'm Nathan. Adam's older brother."

Belle's eyes shot wide open, and her smile faded. She thought, _oh my God. The brother that abused Adam! That's him?!_

… _.Flashback to a few days ago….._

 _Adam explained, his smile fading, "When I was born, I was immediately disliked by my father. There was something about me that he didn't like. He adored my older brother, Nathan. I honestly don't know why, but he did. My mother loved me, probably more than Nathan, but she loved us both. Even Nathan hated me, probably cause I am his younger brother. Anyways, when I was six, and Nathan was fourteen, he, his friends, and my father abused me."_

 _Belle gasped, and she said, "No way!"_

 _Adam nodded, and he said, "Yes way. They punched, kicked, slapped, everything I didn't deserve at that age. I had to be treated for weeks because of all my injuries. My mother wasn't home at that time, so I had no help. I just remember everything that happened at that time. Every single minute of that day I remember. It was horrible. Ever since my mother died, there was still abuse, but I was called names by many people in the village, especially my brother and his friends."_

 _Belle felt tears come up her eyes; she thought, how could he survive this? I feel so terribly bad for him. Now I hate his brother and his father. I can't imagine what it was like being abused and made fun of._

 _She said, "I don't know what to say, Sir Adam. I feel terribly sorry for you. Like more than I ever have for anyone. I never knew that you had a terrible childhood."_

 _Adam smiled, and he said, "Belle, there is no need to feel sorry for me. That was fifteen years ago. I have gotten over it, and if Nathan or anyone tries to beat me up, I would most likely win because I have gotten stronger and smarter since then. That incident made me tougher, honestly."_

 _Belle felt tears fall down her eyes, and she said, "I'm sorry, Sir Adam. I really am."_

 _Adam smiled, and he said, "No need to cry, sweetheart. Here, bring it in." Belle then started sobbing when her head reached his chest. Adam felt himself rubbing her back with his hand, and he laid his head on her head._

 _She sobbed, "I truly am sorry, Sir Adam. I cannot imagine what it was like being you at that time."_

 _Adam chuckled, and he said, "No need to feel sorry. It was fifteen years ago. I'm good now. See?" He lifted her chin so she could see him, and she scanned his body with her wet eyes._

 _He cupped her face in his hands, and she smiled. Her eyes were still wet, but she was smiling. Adam said, giving her a warm smile, "There's my favorite smile."_

 _Belle laughed softly, and she leaned in. He leaned in a little, but she only kissed his cheek. Adam smiled widely, and he asked, "What was that for?"_

 _She claimed, "I give people a kiss on the cheek if I am thanking them or am happy at the moment. That was for both."_

… _..End of Flashback…._

Belle continued to stare off into space, but then Nathan asked, "Are you okay?"

She gave him a frown, and she asked, "Why? Why did you abuse Adam?"

He asked angrily, "How did you know? Did he tell you?"

"Hell yeah he did!" she yelled. She was not going to let him abuse Adam again because, even though she was made at him, she still cared for him. She still loved him…

Nathan got a hold of her wrists, and he gripped them tightly. He growled, "Listen to me, little bitch. Adam was an insignificant fool. He was worthless! I don't even know why my mother bothered having him! He was a psychopath. He doesn't deserve to live. Now, don't go telling anyone else about this. Do you understand me?"

Belle's wrists were on fire; he had a really tight grip. She whimpered, "Yes. I was just wondering why you did because he didn't deserve it."

He let go of her wrists, and got right up in her face. He whispered, "Hell yeah he did."

Then, he walked right out of the castle, mumbling, "Little bitch."

Belle watched him walk out of the castle. _His he sure he wasn't talking about himself? He's the one that's a psycho! Look at him! Grabbing me like that, calling Adam names! He's the bastard here,_ Belle thought.

Then, all of a sudden, Nathan stormed back into the castle, and plowed Belle to the ground. She groaned in pain, and she yelled, "What the hell?!"

He got on top of her; she knew exactly what was going to happen. He was going to sexually abuse her.

She could feel tears coming up her eyes, and she asked, "What are you doing?"

He chuckled evilly, thinking, _she's not going to get away with talking to me like that. This is revenge._

He then started to rape her; Belle's screams were muffled by his hand covering her mouth. He kissed her body everywhere, including parts where she doesn't want to be kissed.

She sobbed as she was getting abused, and she thought, _get this man off of me! He is dangerous!_

Belle couldn't move her legs nor her arms. She was trapped; no one was going to hear her or see her.

Then, while her eyes were closed, she felt Nathan being grabbed off her body. She gasped, and when she opened her eyes, there stood Gaston, holding Nathan by his neck.

Nathan was struggling to breath, and he asked, "Wh-Who are you?"

Gaston gave Nathan a smirk, and he said, "I'm Gaston. Your worst nightmare."

"What d-do you want?" Nathan asked. He tried his best to get Gaston off of him, but he was a lot stronger.

Gaston's face was right up in Nathan's, and he said, "If I ever see you touch this woman or even look at this woman again, you are a dead man. I will promise you that because she does not deserve one bit of what you just did there."

"All she is is a rude little bitch! She deserves everything she got!"

Gaston then punched Nathan in the face, causing his nose to start bleeding. He said, "Don't back talk me. Get the hell out of here. I shall never see you around her again. Ever."

He opened the front door, and threw Nathan out. He watched him run away from the castle, and he sighed. " _Connard,"_ he mumbled.

Belle was panting as she stared at the war hero. _He… saved me,_ she thought. Gaston faced her, and he said, "Belle… I am so sorry about that."

She stood up from the ground, and he said, "That bastard should not have touched you at all. I know I sounded violent there, but I was doing it for you. I was not going to let him abuse you like that because you don't deserve-."

Belle shook her head, and she ran up to Gaston. She immediately kissed him, and Gaston, obviously, returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Belle thought, _thank you, Gaston. Thank you so much._

He thought, _maybe if I keep helping Belle, I will earn her affections. I should probably keep doing good things and not be selfish._

What the couple didn't notice was Adam and Alexis walking down the stairs. Adam froze when he reached the bottom of the stairs. He _watched_ Belle kiss Gaston in jealousy and anger.

Alexis, on the other hand, was smiling at the situation. She was glad to see Belle kissing someone else than Adam.

Belle then separated from Gaston, and she said, "That kiss said, 'Thank you.' I could not thank you enough for that, Gaston."

Gaston smiled at her, and he said, "Belle, I would save you anytime."

Belle returned the smile, replying, "I would kiss you every time."

Adam's eyes shot open; ' _I would kiss you every time'? What… the… hell? What am I experiencing? She just full-on kissed Gaston right after having sex with me! How dare she do that?! She is permanently kicked out of my castle!_

Adam angrily asked, "What's going on here, Belle?!" Both she and Gaston gasped, and they faced Adam and Alexis.

He asked, still angry, "Did you just kiss this man?!"

Belle frowned at Adam, and she said, "Yes, I did, Sir Adam. He saved me. He deserved to be kissed because he wants my affections. Maybe I will give them to him if he is willing to save me from-."

"GET OUT OF MY CASTLE!" Adam roared. He had had enough; he was sick of Belle falling in love with this man than him. She might as well leave and never see him again.

Belle, on the other hand, was in shock. _L-Leave this castle? Leave everyone,_ she thought. She asked, "What?"

"GET OUT OF HERE, BELLE! IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO OBEY ME, THEN YOU MUST GET OUT OF HERE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, AND DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING TO MY WEDDING OR MY CASTLE EVER AGAIN!" Adam continued to roar.

Belle felt tears coming up her eyes. She couldn't believe that he was yelling at her like this, especially to get out of his castle.

Gaston said, "Whoa, chill out. She just kissed me."

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I'M YELLING AT HER! GET OUT OF MY CASTLE, BELLE! DO NOT EVEN SAY GOODBYE TO THE OTHERS! GET OUT OF MY LIFE NOW!"

Alexis was smiling at the saddened Belle, and Belle replied, many tears falling down, "Goodbye, Sir Adam. I will get out of here. I shall never see you again. I will be out of your way."

She held Gaston's hand, and right before she left, she said, "Thank you for the best two weeks of my life."

Then, she walked out of the castle with Gaston. Adam's face was bright red, and Alexis said, "Finally. Now we can have some peace on our date."

He continued to watch Belle walk away through the windows, but then he said, "Yes. Yes we can."


	9. Chapter 9

_**I fell in love with you. Not for how you look; just for who you are. (Although you look pretty good, too.)**_

Chapter 9: Without Her

Adam knew that letting Belle go was the worst thing he had ever done. He loved her too much to let her go… but he did. He was jealous; jealous of Gaston.

He knew that Gaston was more handsome than him and he seemed more heroic than him. Adam was a selfish man, according to himself. He only did what's best for him, no matter what.

He was jealous, so he yelled at Belle, and told her to get out of his life. During his and Alexis's date, all he thought about was Belle kissing Gaston, and her saddened reaction when he yelled at her.

He didn't even bother to worry about Alexis or anyone else, but Belle. He knew she was his true love, and like every other romance, there is always a "break-up".

 _The way she kissed him… the way she held his hand when she left angers me. Rages me. I cannot even hold in the anger I am feeling now that she is gone… forever,_ he thought as he sat across from Alexis in the dining room.

He hadn't told his servants about Belle leaving, but he had to sometime because she was a big part of the castle, and it would be obvious if she was gone.

Adam just picked at his food with his fork. He had his head laying on his fist, and he just stared at his food with sorrow in his eyes.

 _This is the most hurt I have ever been about anything besides my mother dying and my abuse. She really is my love, and it stings,_ he thought as he picked at his food.

Across from him, Alexis was enjoying the food the other servants had made for her. She was actually… smiling and happy. She was overjoyed that Belle was kicked out of the castle, which meant Adam couldn't fall in love with her… even though he already did.

She gave him a smile as she asked, "Are you alright, Adam?"

He didn't even bother to look up at her, and she frowned at him. He mumbled, "Yes, I'm fine."

She said, feeling angry, "Look up at me, Adam. Now."

He rolled his eyes, luckily she didn't see it. He looked up at her, feeling pissed off that she is still talking to him like that.

He asked, "Why? Can't you see that I am trying to enjoy our date?" That was a lie, like every other word that comes out his mouth when he speaks to her.

Alexis asked, "How can you enjoy it when you aren't even looking at me or speaking to me? Plus, you are not eating your food."

"I'm… not hungry, Alexis. I just need to cool off." He then continued to look down at his food, and he continued to pick at it with his fork.

Alexis sighed, she had enough of his attitude that day. "Cool off from what? The fact that you yelled at Belle? Which was amazing!"

 _Shut up, Alexis. This is why I hate you, and I need to get away from everyone because I am angry at my actions right now,_ he thought.

He said, "Yes. I need to cool off from that, Alexis. I have never yelled at someone like that."

"So… what are you saying? You need to 'cool-off' after yelling at a girl you love, and you are perfectly fine when you'll get angry with me?" Alexis gave him a snarl, and she shook her head.

Adam shook his head, and he punched the table. His punch shook the table, and he looked up at her with the same frown he had when he yelled at Belle.

"What the hell, Adam?!"

"No! I do not love Belle, Alexis! Stop saying that! You know I do not love you, and you know I love you! Why can't you just accept that and stop thinking about me falling in love with Belle?!" He was angry, probably not as angry as earlier, but angry that she is still talking to him like that.

She was breathing heavily because the punch had shook her with fear. He had never yelled at her like that before, and he most certainly had not been angry with her like that.

Alexis thought, _before I get yelled at again, I think I should leave. Honestly, he really does need to cool off._

Adam threw his fork on the table, and he rested his forehead in his fist again. She stood up from the table, and he asked, "Now, where the hell are you going?"

Alexis picked up her cloak, and she put it on, ignoring him. She didn't even bother to look at him.

"I said where the hell do you think you're going, Alexis?! Answer me!" He was yelling at her, and he frowned at her.

All she did was gasp, feeling tears come up her eyes. She said, her voice trembling, "I-I'm going home. There is n-no way I'm staying here when you are screaming at everyone, including me."

"Please don't go, Alexis. I am just angry right now. You did not deserve that," Adam protested. Even though he was faking it, he honestly did not want her to leave. He did not want her suspecting that he loves Belle, so he wanted to sound like he loved her.

Adam stood up from the table, and he said, "Please."

Alexis sighed, and said, "I'm sorry. I will be back tomorrow. We are getting married, so you better get that attitude fixed, buddy. You will not talk to me like that ever again, or something horrible will happen to you."

"Like what?" Adam asked. _She can't hurt me in anyway. I am much stronger than her,_ he though. He started walking towards her, and she just stared at him as he walked.

She shrugged, and she said, "I don't know. Something that will make you regret that you spoke to me like that."

He walked right up to her, and he put his hands on her hips. He quietly said, "I'm sorry, Lex. I really am. You really have to forgive me because you know I don't love Belle. Not at all. I love you more than anyone."

Alexis smiled, but her smile was interrupted by Adam's kiss on her lips. She put her hands on his shoulders, and she returned the kiss.

Alexis thought, _he is so hard to be mad at. He is so cute. I forgive him, I guess._

When they separated, Alexis was smiling at him while Adam had a "dreamy" look on his face. She put her hand on his cheek, and she said, "I'm sorry, but I am going to head home. Thank you for the date."

Adam smiled at her, and he said, "I shall see you tomorrow. It was a pleasure going on another date with you. Like I said, I am sorry for my angry behavior."

Alexis gave him a kiss on the cheek, and she said, "It's okay. Plus, you might want to hurry up on getting the wedding ready."

"Why?" Adam gave her a confused look because he thought he was on time on getting the wedding ready. He thought he had plenty of time…

"We are actually getting married… in two days instead of five." Alexis closed her eyes because she didn't want to get yelled at again. She didn't want to see his reaction.

Adam asked, "WHAT?!" He wasn't happy about this at all; _how can she just now tell me about this?! I am not going to have enough time to see if this monarchy marriage is true or not,_ he thought.

Alexis rolled her eyes, and she said, "I knew you were going to do that."

He said, a fake smile growing on his face, "No, no! I am very excited about that! I can't wait to get married, but why did you change the date?"

She smiled, and she explained, "Well, I don't really want to give you the reason why, but a good reason is that I am in love with you, and I was very excited, so I had to make it earlier. Don't worry. I told everyone that was invited that it was changed."

` She thought, _it's because I don't want him falling in love with other women right now. Or ever._

Adam thought, _I don't want to marry you, Alexis! I don't want to marry you in two days! I want to marry Belle or be a single man! That's it! I definitely don't want to marry you!_

He smiled at her, and he said, "That is very sweet, Alexis. I am ready to marry you. I promise everything will be ready by wedding day. I promise."

She tapped his nose with her finger, and she said, "Thank you, my handsome fiance."

He chuckled, and then she headed out the door to head out of the castle. He sighed when he heard the front door close heavily.

His smile faded, and he said, "I am not going to marry her. I have to get Belle back. I did not mean what I said earlier."

He ran out the dining room, heading towards the front door of the castle. He had to look out the windows to make sure Alexis was fully gone. His blue eyes gazed out the window; no sight of Alexis.

Adam smirked when he didn't see Alexis, and then, behind him, Cogsworth asked, "Master, where are you going?"

Adam's smile faded, and he thought, _of course. Right when I am about to leave, someone always has to stop me._

He turned to find Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts standing there in front of him now. He asked, "What do you guys need?"

Lumiere chuckled nervously, and he said, "Well, we didn't find _mademoiselle_ here at all. We searched all over the castle, but we didn't find her at all. She seems to have… disappeared."

Adam thought, _I know he is talking about Belle, but I want them ink that I have no idea what he is talking about._

He gave them a confused look, and he asked, "Wait, who are you talking about?"

His older servants exchanged confused looks, and Cogsworth replied, "Belle, Master. She isn't here. She hasn't been here for a while."

Adam sighed, and he thought, _I think I should tell them the truth. They deserve to know the truth._

Mrs. Potts asked, "What happened to her, sir?"

He sighed again, and he explained, "So, she claimed that that Gaston guy saved her from something, but I don't know what. I saw them kissing each other, and Belle goes, 'I'll kiss you every time.' I got jealous, so I forced her out of the castle… without an explanation. I told her I didn't want to see her nor Gaston again."

His servants gasped in unison, and they all asked, "You did what?!" _How could he do that?_ they thought.

Lumiere asked, "How could you do that, Master?! We thought you loved her!"

Adam frowned, and he continued, "I do! I do! I do! I love Belle more than any other woman in the world! I got jealous because I feared that she was falling in love with him! The way she acted around him was like she was falling in love with him! We got in an argument, but then I kissed her, which led to sex last night! After we had sex, she had no idea that we did it, and she got all mad because I cheated on Alexis! Belle felt guilty, and she got upset with me! I tried to win her affections again, but it didn't work when I kissed her again! Then, I saw the situation with Gaston, and I forced her out of here!"

His servants just stared at him, exchanging frowns. Mrs. Potts asked, "So you were being selfish?"

"I was not!" Adam protested.

"Yes you were!" Lumiere argued. "You only did what you wanted to do, and now it led to this! If you didn't get mad or jealous in the first place, she would still be here, Master! If you just simply told Alexis that you don't love her, she wouldn't have a reason to be upset with you! To conclude this, this is all your fault! You like to blame many things on people when it's really your fault!"

Adam sighed, and he put his hands on his hips. He turned towards the door, feeling tears come up his eyes. _Lumiere has never yelled at me before,_ he thought.

Cogsworth said, "We all know how you feel about Belle, sir. She is a wonderful woman, and I can see why you love her. We all know she obviously loves you more than this Gaston you talked about. You just have to be honest with people, and please control your temper."

Adam looked at his kind servants, tears running down his eyes. Mrs. Potts said, "All you have to do is tell Alexis that you don't love her, and try to go get Belle back."

He said, "Servants, I am going to be hanged if I don't marry Alexis. I can hardly fall in love with Belle if I wanted to. I don't want to be hanged. I want to stay alive, but I want Belle with me. She is all I need."

His servants watched the tears run down his eyes, and he claimed, "I am in love with Belle. No one is going to change that. She is the one I want. She is the one I need. She is mine. All I want is to marry her, but I can't when my wedding moved two days from now instead of five."

His servants gave him a shocked look, asking in unison, "WHAT?!"

He gave them a nod, and he said, "It's true. Alexis moved the wedding to two days from now. I am getting married to her in two days, and that means we have to get the castle ready all day tomorrow. I will help you guys."

"You will?" Cogsworth asked. _I can't believe he is actually going to help us for once,_ he thought.

Adam gave his servants a nod, and he explained, "Promise. I really need the great room set up like an actual wedding. I need about one hundred and fifty chairs set up, and I need enough room for Alexis and I to make our vows. I need the dining room set up with many tables and chairs set up with all the silverware set up. I need the ballroom cleared for everyone to dance. Understand?"

His servants continued to nod at him, and Mrs. Potts asked, "Why did she change the date of the wedding?"

He sighed, and he thought, _she doesn't want me to fall in love with any other women when I already did._

"She doesn't want me to fall in love with any other women, but I already did. That woman was Belle, obviously. She was excited to marry me, and she was jealous of Belle, I can tell. She wants to make sure she has me as her husband as soon as possible," Adam explained.

He rolled his eyes, and Cogsworth asked, "Are you really going to marry her, Master? You don't love her, so what's the point of having this wedding?"

Adam smiled, and he said, "I'm not going to marry her. I am going to find out if this monarchy marriage rule is real, and I am going to bring Belle back. I am going to marry her."

"You already frightened her, sir. How are you going to bring her back when she thinks you are still mad at her?" Lumiere asked.

 _She loves me, Lumiere. She probably not mad at me or thinks that I am mad at her,_ Adam thought. He was small-minded; even though he thought Belle loved him, he had no idea how she felt about him now.

Adam opened the grand door, and he replied with a smile on his face, "I am going to marry her, Lumiere. I promise you that. She will be my wife."

"You can't go out there, sir. There is a huge snow storm coming, and we don't want you to risk your life," Mrs. Potts claimed.

In a matter of seconds, they realized it was wrong for him to go search for a girl who is not his fiance. Belle was just his lover, and they want him to love Alexis now. Even though they highly preferred Belle than Alexis, they had to make sure their Master wouldn't cheat on her again.

He faced his servants, and he asked, "Do you really think I am scared of some snow storm?"

"Do you really think Belle is going to forgive you today?" Cogsworth asked.

He stared at Cogsworth, anger filling his eyes. He sighed heavily, and Lumiere said, "Control your temper. You can see her first thing tomorrow, after the storm passes."

Adam shook his head, thinking, _Gaston is going to get her before I do. I can't let her fall for him._

He said, "I can't let Gaston get Belle before me."

"Master, you can't cheat on Alexis. You already committed to her, so you have to marry her. You have to fall in love with her. You can't love Belle when you are marrying Alexis. It is very wrong, sir. Even though we love Belle, you have to marry Alexis, and fall in love with her," Lumiere explained.

Adam angrily protested, "Don't tell me how I should feel. I never fully committed to Alexis. I love Belle, and I am going to get her! That's it!"

He thought, _I am not going to let them tell me how to feel. I love Belle, and I will make sure I get her._

He turned and opened the grand door, seeing heavy snow falling from the sky. The winds were strong, stronger than Adam have ever felt. He gasped when he saw the terrible weather in front of him, and he struggled to close the door.

He pushed and grunted while his servants were trying to block the wind with their arms. They were yelling, "Close the door!" and "Hurry up, Master! It's too strong!"

Adam finally got the door to close after ten seconds of pushing. He rested his back on the door and was panting after all the pushing.

He rubbed his face with his hand, and he said, "I should probably wait until tomorrow to get Belle."

"You think?" Cogsworth asked, brushing the snowflakes off his suit.

"Like I said, Master, you can't cheat on Alexis. She is going to be your wife in two days," Lumiere said.

Adam walked by them, angrily stating, "I am getting Belle back! She is going to be my wife! Alexis will not be my wife!"

He heavily ran up the stairs towards his bedroom, leaving his servants standing there. They were doubtful of this thought; there was probably no way he could get Belle back after he yelled at her.

On the other hand, Adam was going to make sure that he would get Belle back. He loved her too much to let her go forever.

Everything he told her earlier was out of frustration and jealousy; he was angry to see Belle kiss a man she doesn't love.

He did not mean to force her out of the castle. He just wanted her out of his sight for a while, not… forever.

He was going to make sure that Belle will be his wife, and Alexis would not. There was something about Belle that he loved. It was probably everything about her that he loved.

She was like a scar on his back… never going to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I fell in love with you because you loved me when I couldn't love myself.**_

Chapter 10: The Ugly Sight

The snow storm had passed, breaking parts of the exterior of the castle. Adam didn't care about the broken parts of the castle because there was minor damage overall.

About four inches of snow fell, but Adam knew that it wouldn't stop him from going to get Belle. Her village was about ten minute ride by horse, and twenty minute walk. Adam was going to ride the horse that was resting in the stables of his castle.

Not surprisingly, Adam didn't sleep well that night. All he thought about was Belle and Gaston together. Belle and Gaston. Gaston and Belle. Belle loves Gaston. Gaston loves Belle. All those terms hurt him like a cut by a knife. He did not enjoy hearing them, and he didn't believe them.

He just stared at the ceiling all night, thinking and dreaming about Belle being with Gaston. He feared that Belle would not take him back, or Gaston proposing to Belle.

As he stared at the ceiling that night, he thought, _there is no way she would love him. She told me a million times that she loves me, and she even had sex with me. There's no way._

He even dreamed of Belle not taking him back, and her accepting a marriage proposal from Gaston. He loved her too much let her go; she was his, and he wanted to make sure of it.

That afternoon, his servants were getting the dining room ready for the wedding that was the next day. It was the dining room that they worried about because… well, there was no reason.

Adam had put on his other nicer suit, and stared at himself in the small mirror that was in his hand. He wanted to look handsome when winning Belle back. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror, and he sighed deeply.

He said, "I am going to get Belle back. Gaston is not going to get her. She's mine." It was a little odd; he thought, _how is it this easy to fall in love? Maybe it's because Belle is the only woman I would ever try to love._

Then, like every other time, Lumiere walked in his room, causing Adam to jump in surprise. He cried, "Oh my God, Lumiere! You scared me!"

Lumiere stood by the door, and he said, "I'm sorry, Master."

"What do you need? Can't you see that I am about to leave?" Adam asked, rolling his eyes.

Lumiere said, "Well, I was just, uh… coming up here to see when you were planning to help us get ready for your wedding tomorrow. Where are you going, Master?"

Adam fixed his shirt, and he claimed, "I am going to get Belle. I will marry her tomorrow."

"What about Alexis?" Lumiere asked, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

Adam walked past his servant, saying, "Well, she is staying single. I am not going to marry her, Lumiere, and you better not have a problem with that."

Lumiere watched his Master walked down the stairs, without saying another word. _He's going to have to marry Alexis,_ Lumiere thought. _There's going to be a reason why he's going to marry Alexis instead of Belle tomorrow._

He walked down the stairs quickly, anxious to see Belle again. Even though he had seen her twenty-four hours ago, he was nervous but excited to see her. He wondered, _I wonder what she's doing. I wonder if she is mad at me. I hope Gaston didn't propose to her or anything._

That was the only thing he feared throughout those twenty-four hours; he hoped that she didn't make love with Gaston or fall in love with him. She probably didn't, but she kissed him… who knows? Only Belle because it's her feelings.

He continued to walk towards the back of the castle; he was going to ride one of his horses that were in the stalls. He knew that he would not walk all the way to Belle's village, so he had to use a horse.

Adam walked towards the horse stalls, hoping that none of the other servants noticed him leaving. He was wrong; Chip walked right in front of him, and they both froze, staring right at each other.

He asked, "Where are you going, Master?"

Adam smiled at the small boy, and he said, "I am going to the village."

"For what, may I ask?'

 _Jesus, he is hard to get by,_ Adam thought. He said, "I am going to get Belle."

"Why? Didn't you yell at her to get out?" Chip was very much confused, and that's why he continued to ask questions.

"Yes, I did, but… I am in love with her, Chip. I don't really love Alexis. Not at all, actually. I am completely in love with Belle, and I want to marry her tomorrow. I am going to bring her to my wedding, but marry her instead."

Chip gave him a frown, and he said, "Okay." Then, he walked past him. He was frowning because he knew it was wrong for him to not marry a woman whom he had said he would marry. He was still a young boy, but he had a brain.

Adam watched Chip walk past him, and he shrugged. He mumbled, "Weird boy." Then, he continued to walk towards the horse stalls.

No one in the castle wanted Adam to be hanged for not marrying Alexis. That's why they had a problem with him getting Belle back. They wanted him to marry Alexis, fall in love with her, and… just have a happy life with her.

Yes, he could go see Belle every once in a while, but they don't know how long that would last with Alexis.

He finally reached the horse stall, and, of course, Cogsworth was out there brushing the horse that Adam was going to take.

He sighed angrily, thinking, _oh my God, why is everyone where I am going? I need to get to Belle now!_

Cogsworth looked up from his brushing, and he said, "Oh, Master. I didn't see you there."

"I need to use the horse, Cogsworth." Cogsworth scanned Adam's body with his eyes, thinking, _he's looking handsome for some reason… I wonder where he's going._

Cogsworth backed away from the horse, and he said, "Okay. Here you go, but may I ask where you are going?"

Adam smirked, and he got on the horse. He explained, "I am going to the village to get Belle. I am going to marry her, and that's it. Do not ask anymore questions, please."

Cogsworth gave him a nod, and he said, "Well, even though I don't agree with this, I wish you luck in getting her back. Honestly, I am on your side. I don't really want you to marry Alexis, but I don't want you to be hanged. I wish you luck, Master."

Adam gave his old servant a smile, and he said, "I knew I could always rely on you, Cogsworth. That's why you're the head of the household."

Then, Cogsworth opened the gate in front of the horse, and Adam said, "Go. Go to Villeneuve."

Then, the horse started galloping it's way to the village. Cogsworth smiled at his Master, and he said, "Stay safe."

During their way to the village, Adam and his horse got caught in huge piles of snow. Some piles were high enough to where Adam had to get off the horse, and brush the snow out of the way.

They also ran into some wolves, but they were pretty lucky to get away from them without being injured. They had jumped on the horse, or attempted to jump on the horse, but Adam was able to get them off.

He thought, _maybe I should've went yesterday, but oh well. This is worth it._

Instead of ten minutes to get to Villeneuve, it took fifteen, including an extra five with fighting the snow and wolves.

He hadn't been in the village for a long time, but it was still beautiful, like he remembered. He smiled at the sights of people doing their everyday activities. His horse continued to walk slowly in the village.

The village was very beautiful, and Adam couldn't believe that Belle lived here. He thought, _I haven't been here in five years, but it still remains the same._

Then, he realized that he had to figure out where Belle lived in the village. He looked around for his brunette beauty, but he didn't find her at all.

He then said, "Stop here." Then, the horse stopped, and he hopped off the horse.

Adam saw a building that said, "Gaston's Bar". He smiled, and he said, "Perfect. There should be people in there."

He walked towards the building, hoping to find Belle on his way or in the building. The bar was big, he thought, _this must be a new building because I do not remember this building being here when I last came here._

He walked into the bar, down a flight of stairs, and there was thirty people or so in there drinking. It was loud in there, so he had to stand in the middle of the stairs to see above the people.

But then, one person spotted Adam standing on the stairs, and he yelled, "Quiet! Quiet! It's the Prince!"

He had a loud voice, and his voice echoed the whole building. Everybody glanced at him, but then their eyes landed on Adam when they saw the man pointing at Adam.

Adam smiled at all the people who were staring at him, and the same man asked, "Can we help you, sire?"

He continued to search for Belle, but then he asked, "Thank you for being quiet, but do any of you know where Belle lives? Or where she is?"

The villagers continued to whisper and mumble to each other, thinking, _why does he want to see the odd girl? What could he possibly want her for?_

The town librarian, named Pere Robert, came up to Adam, and he said, "She is at home, I am pretty sure. She was found by Gaston yesterday after she went missing. I can show you where she lives."

Adam smiled, and he said, "I would appreciate that, thank you. And Belle did not go missing. She was my servant for a few weeks, and I made a mistake yesterday, causing her to go home with Gaston. Granted, he did find her, but I released her from the castle."

A voice from the crowd asked, "Why do you want to see her? Don't you think she is a funny girl?"

Adam's smile faded, and he said, "I do not think Belle is a funny girl. She is a wonderful girl, perhaps. I don't know why you people think she is a funny girl."

Another voice from the crowd said, "She reads so many books! She doesn't fit in!"

"She isn't like us! She doesn't do what most people do in this village!" said another voice.

Adam frowned at the crowd, and he asked, "So you think she is odd because she is smarter than all of you? That she is trying to do something with her life instead of being a _connard stupide_ like the rest of you?"

The people continued to mumble and murmur, but then someone yelled, "We are not stupid!"

"Oh, yes you all are! You people are all dumb, and what you all are is sexist! Belle is the smartest and prettiest girl I have ever met! She is the kindest and funniest person you'll ever meet! In fact, I am here to get her because I am in love with her! I fell in love with her because she is the greatest woman I have ever met!"

Adam was pissed off at the villagers, and they looked at him with worried looks on their faces. He said, "And if you want to make fun of her again, let me know so I can give you a consequence for being _connards_ to her. Don't judge a book by its cover."

They villagers watched him walk out of the bar, and Pere Robert followed him. None of them have been in this much shock before. Most of them had seen the Prince, but they have never seen him this angry before.

Adam stormed out of the bar, and Pere Robert asked, "So is that really why you want to see Belle?"

Adam turned to face him, and he said, "Yes. I love Belle, and I want to take her back to my castle."

Pere Robert smiled, and he said, " _Suis-moi s'il te plait._ " Adam gave him a nod, and Pere Robert led the way to Belle's house.

There was still a lot of snow on the ground, so Adam said, "Wait, let me fetch my horse."

Pere Robert stopped, and he watched Adam run to the white horse he rode on earlier. Pere Robert glanced at the clock that read one o'clock, and he thought, _I hope Gaston isn't with Belle right now._

Adam hopped on his horse, but when he got on, he looked up. What he saw made him smirk; _there's Gaston,_ he said. Gaston was walking towards the way that Pere Robert was going to lead him. He said, "Perfect. I need to follow him."

Adam rode his horse to Pere Robert, and he said, "Thanks for your help, but I think I got it from here."

Pere Robert gave him a confused look, and he asked, " _Êtes-vous sûr_?"

Adam smiled at the librarian, and he nodded. " _Merci beaucoup. Je l'ai eu d'ici._ " Adam noticed that he mainly spoke French, so he decided to speak French back to him.

Pere Robert gave him a smile, and he saluted to Adam. Then, he walked back to the bar.

Adam was lucky enough to be able to see Gaston still, and he told his horse, "Go follow the man in the red suit, but quietly."

The horse neighed, and he started to follow Gaston. Adam continued to smile because he knew that Gaston would be going to Belle's house or somewhere close to her house. Hoping that he was not going to Belle's house.

Gaston didn't do anything special on the way; he just continued to walk. Adam was more than happy that he didn't notice him or the horse. He knew this was his ticket to getting Belle back.

After following Gaston for about two minutes, he finally stopped in front of a house that was in the middle of the village. Adam whispered, "Stop, stop!" His horse listened as he stopped walking.

Adam said, "Wait here." He hopped off his horse, and he walked behind a tall tree that was near the house. He smiled, and he whispered, "I got you now, Gaston."

What surprised him the most was that Belle came out of the house. Adam gasped happily, and he whispered, "Belle!"

He was about to come out from the tree, but what stopped him was the fact that she said, "Gaston!"

His smile faded, and Gaston walked up to Belle. She was smiling when she saw him, and Gaston wrapped his arms around Belle. Adam thought, _what the hell? Why is she letting him touch her like that?_

Gaston said, smiling, "Hi Belle." Then, he leaned in and kissed her passionately. Adam felt tears coming up his eyes, and he thought, _oh my God, Belle! What are you doing?_

Belle wrapped his arms around his neck, and then their lips separated. She asked, smiling, "How are you doing?"

"I am great. I couldn't be better," he replied.

Adam then felt tears running down his eyes, and he whispered, "Is she in love with him? Did she immediately forget about me?"

She asked, still smiling at him, "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled, and then he claimed, "I have something to ask you, and tell you."

Belle felt chills coming up her body when he said that, and she asked, "What is it?"

He took her hands, and he kissed her cheek. She giggled softly, and he explained, "Belle, ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew I was in love with you. There was no doubt in my mind that I would never stop loving you. You are… just beautiful, inside and out. I know before that I was crazy about you, and you probably thought I was greatly annoying. But I feel like I have changed because I want you to love me back. I want you to be mine forever."

She smiled at him, and then he bent down on one knee. Her hands covered her mouth in surprise, and she gasped.

Adam's eyes shot open, and he thought, _no! No! No! No!_

Like before, Adam's eyes were spilling tears as he watched his lover getting proposed to.

Gaston pulled out a little container that held a shiny ring. Adam thought, _I guess… I give up. She is in love with him, and she has totally forgotten about me. I knew it all along. I don't deserve her. It looks like I am stuck with Alexis. I might as well just leave now._

Gaston asked, "Will you marry me?"

Adam then started walking sadly towards his horse, and, surprisingly, he caught Belle's eye. She thought, _oh my God… it's Adam! It's Adam! I knew he would come back!_

She looked at Gaston, and she said, "Please let me think about it. I promise you I will have an answer soon. I promise you."

Gaston stood up, and he sighed. He said, "You definitely aren't simple." He chuckled along with Belle, and he said, "I'll be back tomorrow, Belle. Please let me know soon."

He walked away from her house, and her eyes landed on Adam. She yelled, "Adam!"

Adam stopped walking, and he turned around to find Belle running after him. She ran up to him, and he asked, "Can I help you, Belle?"

She asked, "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her with sad eyes, and he said, "I… came to apologize. I also came to ask you to marry me, but I was too late. It looks like you love Gaston, and not me anymore."

"What are you talking about?" she asked. She was also looking at him with sad eyes.

"Gaston literally just proposed to you. I saw him propose to you. I bet you said 'yes' though."

He sighed, and Belle said, "I… actually didn't say anything. I do not love him, Adam. You know that I am still in love with you. There's no one else in the world that I would love besides you."

Adam looked at her, and he said, "I'm so sorry, Belle. I truly did not mean to yell at you. I was… uh…"

"Jealous?" She asked, even though she finished his sentence.

He nodded sadly, and he said, "Yeah, I was jealous."

Belle chuckled, and she asked, "But why? Why were you jealous?"

Adam sighed, and he thought, _this is going to piss her off. I can tell._ He explained, "I was jealous when you were acting happy and smiley around Gaston when you told me that you hated him. It was weird, and then I come down to find you kissing him after we just had sex. It made me furious to see you kiss him. I got mad because I never knew that you would be so happy around him to kiss him. I thought you loved me."

Belle sighed, and she took his hands. She said, "Adam, there is something that Gaston did that made me kiss him. I was just surprised, that's all that he saved me."

Adam thought, _what is she talking about? He saved her? From who? From what?_

"What happened? What happened to make you kiss him?" Adam asked.

Belle then had a sad flashback of what Nathan did to her. It was a horrifying time, especially at that time of the day.

…. _Flashback to yesterday…_

 _Belle continued to stare off into space, but then Nathan asked, "Are you okay?"_

 _She gave him a frown, and she asked, "Why? Why did you abuse Adam?"_

 _He asked angrily, "How did you know? Did he tell you?"_

" _Hell yeah he did!" she yelled. She was not going to let him abuse Adam again because, even though she was made at him, she still cared for him. She still loved him…_

 _Nathan got a hold of her wrists, and he gripped them tightly. He growled, "Listen to me, little bitch. Adam was an insignificant fool. He was worthless! I don't even know why my mother bothered having him! He was a psychopath. He doesn't deserve to live. Now, don't go telling anyone else about this. Do you understand me?"_

 _Belle's wrists were on fire; he had a really tight grip. She whimpered, "Yes. I was just wondering why you did because he didn't deserve it."_

 _He let go of her wrists, and got right up in her face. He whispered, "Hell yeah he did."_

 _Then, he walked right out of the castle, mumbling, "Little bitch."_

 _Belle watched him walk out of the castle. His he sure he wasn't talking about himself? He's the one that's a psycho! Look at him! Grabbing me like that, calling Adam names! He's the bastard here, Belle thought._

 _Then, all of a sudden, Nathan stormed back into the castle, and plowed Belle to the ground. She groaned in pain, and she yelled, "What the hell?!"_

 _He got on top of her; she knew exactly what was going to happen. He was going to sexually abuse her._

 _She could feel tears coming up her eyes, and she asked, "What are you doing?"_

 _He chuckled evilly, thinking, she's not going to get away with talking to me like that. This is revenge._

 _He then started to rape her; Belle's screams were muffled by his hand covering her mouth. He kissed her body everywhere, including parts where she doesn't want to be kissed._

 _She sobbed as she was getting abused, and she thought, get this man off of me! He is dangerous!_

 _Belle couldn't move her legs nor her arms. She was trapped; no one was going to hear her or see her._

 _Then, while her eyes were closed, she felt Nathan being grabbed off her body. She gasped, and when she opened her eyes, there stood Gaston, holding Nathan by his neck._

 _Nathan was struggling to breath, and he asked, "Wh-Who are you?"_

 _Gaston gave Nathan a smirk, and he said, "I'm Gaston. Your worst nightmare."_

" _What d-do you want?" Nathan asked. He tried his best to get Gaston off of him, but he was a lot stronger._

 _Gaston's face was right up in Nathan's, and he said, "If I ever see you touch this woman or even look at this woman again, you are a dead man. I will promise you that because she does not deserve one bit of what you just did there."_

" _All she is is a rude little bitch! She deserves everything she got!"_

 _Gaston then punched Nathan in the face, causing his nose to start bleeding. He said, "Don't back talk me. Get the hell out of here. I shall never see you around her again. Ever."_

 _He opened the front door, and threw Nathan out. He watched him run away from the castle, and he sighed. "Connard," he mumbled._

 _Belle was panting as she stared at the war hero. He… saved me, she thought. Gaston faced her, and he said, "Belle… I am so sorry about that."_

 _She stood up from the ground, and he said, "That bastard should not have touched you at all. I know I sounded violent there, but I was doing it for you. I was not going to let him abuse you like that because you don't deserve-."_

 _Belle shook her head, and she ran up to Gaston. She immediately kissed him, and Gaston, obviously, returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist._

 _Belle thought, thank you, Gaston. Thank you so much._

….. _End of Flashback_ ….

Belle could feel tears of horror fall down her eyes, and she sobbed, "Your brother attempted to rape me."

That's what made Adam angrier than ever. He thought, _oh my God! That bastard! How dare he try to touch her like that?! I am going to kill him! He is nothing but a worthless connard!_

Adam gasped, and he wrapped his arms around Belle. He said, "Oh my God. I am so sorry, Belle. I didn't know he did that to you."

Belle sobbed in his shoulder, and she sobbed, "He touched me all over the place, and I tried to scream for you, but his hand covered my mouth. I couldn't move at all. Then, Gaston came in, and scared him off. I kissed him because I was more than happy that he was off of me at that time. I just wished that Gaston was you."

Adam could feel more tears fall down his eyes, and he kissed her head. "I do, too. I wish I could've known that he did that to you."

Belle looked up at him with wet eyes, and she asked, "Why did you feel the nerve to yell at me? I tried to explain to you that he attempted that, but you interrupted me."

Adam separated from her, and he said, "I got angry, okay? I already told you. I didn't want to listen to you or look at you, but I realized that I was wrong. I love you too much to let you go."

Belle asked, "So what now? You can't marry me, Adam. You have to marry Alexis."

Adam then kissed her passionately, thinking, _there's no way I want to let you go, Belle. I can't marry Alexis when I am in love with you._

He said, when they separated, "I want you to come to my wedding. It's tomorrow at two o'clock."

Belle gave him a confused look, and she asked, "Why is it tomorrow?"

Adam rolled his eyes, and he said, "Alexis changed the date because she fears that I will come looking for you, even though I already did."

"She's a bitch," Belle claimed.

Adam nodded in agreement, and he said, "But I want you to come tomorrow. I know I said that I don't want to see you, but I just said that out of anger. I really do want you to come."

Belle sighed, and she thought, _I can't go. Alexis will kill Adam if she sees me there. I don't want him to start off with a bad marriage._

Belle backed away from him, and she said, tears falling down her eyes, "I'm sorry. I can't."

She continued to walk away from him, even though she still faced him. He asked, "What?"

He tried walking towards her, but she stopped him by saying, "Don't. I can't go to your wedding, Adam."

"Why?" He asked sadly. He thought, _why can't she come? I really want to know why._

She sobbed, "I just can't! I'm sorry! I love you, but I can't! Goodbye!" Then, she ran up to her house, and locked herself in.

He watched her run inside her house, sobbing. He could even feel himself crying, thinking, _she is angry with me. I knew it. My servants were right. She is never going to forgive me._

He sadly walked to his horse, and they rode off to the castle. He was upset for the rest of his life, and he knew it. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get over this. He knew he was never going to see Belle again.

He knew his life was going to be hell after the wedding.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Where there is love, there is life.**_

Chapter 11: Before the Wedding

Today was the day that Adam was getting married to Alexis, and he knew that it was going to be the worst day of his life. His servants didn't know about the time he had with Belle in the village.

He was too depressed about Belle not forgiving him, and, once again, he just cried in his room. He knew that that would be his last time seeing Belle because even if he tried to see her again, she would hide from him.

He didn't feel like waking up at all for his wedding or leaving his room, but he had to. He laid in his bed, the image of his conversation with Belle.

…. _Flashback to yesterday_ …

 _She yelled, "Adam!"_

 _Adam stopped walking, and he turned around to find Belle running after him. She ran up to him, and he asked, "Can I help you, Belle?"_

 _She asked, "What are you doing here?"_

 _He looked at her with sad eyes, and he said, "I… came to apologize. I also came to ask you to marry me, but I was too late. It looks like you love Gaston, and not me anymore."_

 _"What are you talking about?" she asked. She was also looking at him with sad eyes._

 _"Gaston literally just proposed to you. I saw him propose to you. I bet you said 'yes' though."_

 _He sighed, and Belle said, "I… actually didn't say anything. I do not love him, Adam. You know that I am still in love with you. There's no one else in the world that I would love besides you."_

 _Adam looked at her, and he said, "I'm so sorry, Belle. I truly did not mean to yell at you. I was… uh…"_

 _"Jealous?" She asked, even though she finished his sentence._

 _He nodded sadly, and he said, "Yeah, I was jealous."_

 _Belle chuckled, and she asked, "But why? Why were you jealous?"_

 _Adam sighed, and he thought, this is going to piss her off. I can tell. He explained, "I was jealous when you were acting happy and smiley around Gaston when you told me that you hated him. It was weird, and then I come down to find you kissing him after we just had sex. It made me furious to see you kiss him. I got mad because I never knew that you would be so happy around him to kiss him. I thought you loved me."_

 _Belle sighed, and she took his hands. She said, "Adam, there is something that Gaston did that made me kiss him. I was just surprised, that's all that he saved me."_

 _Adam thought, what is she talking about? He saved her? From who? From what?_

 _"What happened? What happened to make you kiss him?" Adam asked._

 _Belle could feel tears of horror fall down her eyes, and she sobbed, "Your brother attempted to rape me."_

 _That's what made Adam angrier than ever. He thought, oh my God! That bastard! How dare he try to touch her like that?! I am going to kill him! He is nothing but a worthless connard!_

 _Adam gasped, and he wrapped his arms around Belle. He said, "Oh my God. I am so sorry, Belle. I didn't know he did that to you."_

 _Belle sobbed in his shoulder, and she sobbed, "He touched me all over the place, and I tried to scream for you, but his hand covered my mouth. I couldn't move at all. Then, Gaston came in, and scared him off. I kissed him because I was more than happy that he was off of me at that time. I just wished that Gaston was you."_

 _Adam could feel more tears fall down his eyes, and he kissed her head. "I do, too. I wish I could've known that he did that to you."_

 _Belle looked up at him with wet eyes, and she asked, "Why did you feel the nerve to yell at me? I tried to explain to you that he attempted that, but you interrupted me."_

 _Adam separated from her, and he said, "I got angry, okay? I already told you. I didn't want to listen to you or look at you, but I realized that I was wrong. I love you too much to let you go."_

 _Belle asked, "So what now? You can't marry me, Adam. You have to marry Alexis."_

 _Adam then kissed her passionately, thinking, there's no way I want to let you go, Belle. I can't marry Alexis when I am in love with you._

 _He said, when they separated, "I want you to come to my wedding. It's tomorrow at two o'clock."_

 _Belle gave him a confused look, and she asked, "Why is it tomorrow?"_

 _Adam rolled his eyes, and he said, "Alexis changed the date because she fears that I will come looking for you, even though I already did."_

 _"She's a bitch," Belle claimed._

 _Adam nodded in agreement, and he said, "But I want you to come tomorrow. I know I said that I don't want to see you, but I just said that out of anger. I really do want you to come."_

 _Belle sighed, and she backed away from him, and she said, tears falling down her eyes, "I'm sorry. I can't."_

 _She continued to walk away from him, even though she still faced him. He asked, "What?"_

 _He tried walking towards her, but she stopped him by saying, "Don't. I can't go to your wedding, Adam."_

 _"Why?" He asked sadly. He thought, why can't she come? I really want to know why._

 _She sobbed, "I just can't! I'm sorry! I love you, but I can't! Goodbye!" Then, she ran up to her house, and locked herself in._

 _He watched her run inside her house, sobbing. He could even feel himself crying, thinking, she is angry with me. I knew it. My servants were right. She is never going to forgive me._

….. _End of Flashback_ ….

Adam looked over at the clock that was on his night stand, and he sighed. It read ten o'clock, and the wedding is at two o'clock.

Alexis was going to be at the castle at around eleven-thirty or so, and he only had an hour and a half to get ready. He thought, _why can't everything be the way I want it to be? Why can't Belle marry me? Why do I have to marry Alexis? I just wish she was Belle._

He sat up in his bed, and he rubbed his face with his hands. He could feel the tears again when he thought of Belle, but he whispered, "It's okay. You'll get her eventually."

Adam stood up off of his bed, and he walked over to the bathroom. He mumbled, "Might as well get ready now."

He opened the bathroom door, and he sighed once again. He looked at himself in the mirror, and then he looked at his hands, who were shaking like hell.

Even though he didn't want to marry Alexis, he was still nervous. This was his first time that he would've been to a wedding, but his first one is his own. He is getting married to a woman he is never going to love, and he knew it.

Adam turned on the shower, and he let the water heat up as he took off his clothes. His body had scars from his abuse, and that's when he remembered.

Nathan _and_ his father were coming to the wedding. He knew that his father was immediately going to make fun of him, or tell him how bad he looked.

He hadn't seen his father in twelve years, and his brother had been rude to him and Belle when he was present. Adam could see his brother trying to ruin the wedding for him… same with his father. He was scared of his father, but not so much his brother.

He gave himself a smile, and he said, "I think I'll be able to tell her the truth… maybe she won't kill me." Adam then chuckled, and he got in the shower.

Downstairs in the main hallway, the doorbell to the castle rang. Like always, Lumiere was the one to open the door; what surprised him was the fact that Belle was standing there.

Lumiere's eyes shot open, and he asked, " _Mademoiselle!_ What are you doing here?"

"I-I am here to see Adam. I need to tell him something, and I need to give him something," she replied. She looked nervous because she wanted to go to his wedding, but she knew it was wrong.

Lumiere scanned her clothes: she was wearing a nicer outfit than usual. _Damn, no wonder Master is in love with her,_ he thought.

Lumiere gave the beauty a smile, and he said, "I think the Master is getting ready for his wedding, beauty. He should be upstairs in his room. He hasn't come out all day, so there's a good chance he's in there."

Belle asked, "Is he doing okay?" She thought, _I hope nothing from yesterday hurt him…_

Lumiere said, "I don't know, miss. I truly don't know. He's shut himself in his room all day ever since he came back from the village yesterday. He didn't look happy when he got back, and he hasn't told us what happened in the village."

Belle looked down at her feet, and she thought, _perfect. I hurt him before his wedding. Just perfect._

She asked, "So, can I come in, and see him?"

Lumiere continued to smile, and he said, "Yes. Please, come in. He should be in his room like I said."

She walked in, and she said, "Thank you." Then, she walked upstairs towards Adam's room.

She was a little nervous to see him because of what she had said yesterday, but she was still a little happy to see him.

Upstairs, Adam was just getting out of the shower; he doesn't take very long because all he has to do is wash his hair and face, which takes five minutes.

He dried his hair and body with a white towel, and he wrapped the towel around his waist. He thought, _even though that shower felt good, I am still not wanting to marry Alexis._

Adam had no idea that Belle was there to see him, but there is a good chance that he would be happy to see her.

He walked to his bed, which held his clothes for his wedding. He stared at the clothes, and he thought, _let my life of hell begin._

Adam slowly put on his black suit, and he could already feel his palms getting sweaty. He was nervous for his first wedding.

When his suit was partially on his body, just the lower part, his bedroom door opened. He gasped and looked up in shock, seeing Belle standing there. She gasped as well, and he asked, a smile forming on his face, "Belle? What are you doing here?"

She only continued to stare at his upper body, thinking, _Alexis sure is lucky…_

She then looked up in his eyes, and she said, "I am here to see you."

Adam continued to put on his suit, while Belle walked towards him. He asked, "May I ask what for?"

He pulled his head over his head, and he smiled at Belle. She said, "I want to see if I hurt you. By what I said yesterday about not coming to your wedding."

 _Well, you honestly did, Belle, but I won't tell you because I would return the hurt,_ Adam thought.

His smile slightly faded, but he said, "No, you didn't Belle. I was not hurt in any way shape or form. Yes, I didn't want to hear those words come out of your mouth, but… I have no right to be upset over your wants."

She walked up to him, and she put her hand on his chest. He chuckled softly, and he asked, "Why did you not want to come? Is it because of Alexis?"

Belle closed her eyes, brought her face closer to Adam's, and she whispered, "Don't speak. Take off your shirt."

That's when he smiled widely; he thought, _yes! This is exactly what I want right now. I just want her and me… right here… forever._

Adam started taking off his shirt that he just put on, and he jokingly whispered, "What are you going to do?"

That's when he put his hand on her cheek, and she whispered, a smile growing on her face, "Nothing important."

Then, he whispered, "There's no way to stop us now is there?" His face was leaning in closer to hers every word he said.

She chuckled softly, and then she whispered, "Nope. No one can stop us."

"Just us forever. That's all I want," Adam whispered, right before his lips touched Belle's.

Then, he immediately kissed her, and she obviously returned the kiss. It was obvious that they were still madly in love with each other, and they knew that no one would stop that feeling.

Like before, their kiss was endless. Adam didn't care if Alexis walked in on them because all he cared about was Belle. _Only_ Belle. She was the only one he had ever felt feelings for, and he knew that he would never lose those feelings.

Belle, on the other hand, did worry about Alexis, but she just wanted to kiss her lover one last time before she leaves him. She knew there would be no other way to be with him, especially after he marries Alexis.

Only part of Adam's shirt was on, even though Belle wanted all of it off because she wanted to make love with him again. He wanted to make love with her more than she does, at least he thought he did.

They had moved their kiss to the bed, but only Belle was sitting on the edge while Adam stood in front of her.

Then, like every other time Adam was in his bedroom, Lumiere walked into his room in the middle of their kiss.

Both Adam and Belle stood away from each other, and Adam asked, "Lumiere?!"

Lumiere gasped when he first opened the door, and he stammered, "I-I'm so sorry, M-Master. I was just coming up here to tell you that Alexis is almost here."

Belle thought, _great. Of course she is coming. I better get out of here._

Belle said, "Uh, I think I should go. I don't want to disrupt anything, or cause any trouble here."

Adam grabbed her arm gently, and he said, "No! Please stay real fast!"

Belle looked at him, and she said, "That's all I had to give to you. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings, and I wish you the best of luck with your marriage. I cannot imagine what it is like being married to someone. Hopefully I get to someday. I… I love you, and I hope you have a great life."

Adam asked, "Will I ever see you again?" His eyes were full of sorrow now, like ten minutes ago.

Belle continued to look at him in his blue eyes, and she said sadly, "I… No. I don't think you will. Alexis will kill me someday."

Adam could feel tears coming up his eyes, and he said, "But… I don't want to never see you again. I want to see you forever."

Lumiere could even feel tears come up his eyes; _What have I done? I know Master doesn't love Alexis. I shouldn't have came in here,_ he thought.

Belle then sobbed, "I'm sorry. It's not what your future wife wants. I shall respect what she wants, and she wants me out of your life. I'm sorry."

She started heading out of the room, and she said, "Goodbye Adam. Goodbye Lumiere." She didn't even bother to look up at them because she was only crying at that moment.

Both Adam and Belle knew that that was their last time seeing each other. No doubt about it. Adam could feel a river of tears flooding his face, and Lumiere said, "I don't know what to say, Master. I truly am sorry."

Adam didn't even frown or snarl at him; he just continued to sob silently. There was no doubt in his mind that he was scarred for a long time. Probably for the rest of his life.

Adam then started to put the rest of his shirt on, and he said, "I-It's okay, Lumiere. Belle was right. I wish she wasn't, though. I wish I could marry her instead."

He tried to walk past Lumiere, but he wouldn't let him go past. Lumiere then hugged his upset Master. Adam returned the hug, surprisingly. He then sobbed in Lumiere's shoulder while Lumiere patted his shoulder.

Lumiere could even feel his own tears running down his eyes, and he whispered to Adam, "We all know you love her. We just wish this monarchy marriage thing wasn't real. We love Belle a lot more than Alexis. I can't imagine the pain you are feeling right now."

Adam continued to sob in his shoulder because he did feel a lot of pain at that moment, especially on the worst day of his life.

As he sobbed in Lumiere's shoulders, Adam thought of the best moments he had with Belle...

…. _Flashback to when Adam met Belle_ …..

 _The front door opened, and Adam jumped up._

 _He mumbled, "Here we go." Instead, there stood Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Belle. Adam immediately looked at Belle._

 _Adam gasped… she was so beautiful. More beautiful than anyone he had ever seen. They all walked in, and Mrs. Potts told Belle, "So, this is our castle."_

 _Belle looked around in awe, and she said, "This is so gorgeous! I love it!" Adam smiled at the beauty, and he walked up to her._

 _She smiled because she was charmed by his beauty as well. He said, "Bonjour, miss. I'm Adam. But call me, Sir Adam."_

 _Belle said, smiling, "I am Belle." He kissed her hand, and she said, "Well, this is already off to a great start."_

 _Cogsworth said, "Master, this is your new servant, Belle." Belle smiled, and Adam continued to hold her hand in his. He said, "Well, it seems that you found a great one."_

….. _End of Flashback_ ….

He smiled at that moment, and he sobbed, "I remember the first time I met her, Lumiere. I thought she was stunning."

Lumiere smiled, and he said, "We all thought that, Master."

"I remember when I would watch her write to her father. How much she missed him, how much she loved him, everything. I loved it," he claimed.

…. _Flashback to two weeks ago_ …..

 _Adam watched her sob in her hands; Oh God, she's crying. I hate seeing people cry, especially my servants, Adam thought. Belle put her hands up to her face, and she sobbed hard in her hands._

 _Adam could even feel tears come up his eyes, but then they slid back down his eyes. He wanted to make her feel better, so he decided to walk in, and he sat next to her._

 _Belle looked up at him with tears still falling, and she said, "I'm sorry. I know I should be cleaning right now, but I kept thinking about my father. I had to write to him."_

 _Adam smirked, and he asked, "Where is your father?"_

 _Belle felt herself sob again, and Adam's smile faded. He asked, "He died… didn't he?"_

 _Belle nodded as she cried even harder than before. Adam wrapped his arms around her, and she sobbed in his shoulders. Belle cried, "I miss him so much. He was the only one I had, and I loved him so much. You guys are all I've got now."_

 _For some reason, hearing Belle say 'You guys are all I've got now' made him feel protective and responsible of her. Adam rubbed her shoulder with his hand, and he said, "Trust me, Belle. We will not let you down. We will always be here for you."_

 _Belle laid her head on his chest, and she said, "I don't know how to thank you." Adam smiled, and said, "No need to thank us. You are just a teenage girl. You don't have to thank us."_

 _Belle said, still sobbing slightly, "You are the best. I don't know what I would do without you."_

 _Adam smiled, and he said, "You wouldn't be able to live without us. We are going to treat you right. Just trust us, and believe us."_

…. _End of Flashback_ …..

… _Flashback to a night two weeks ago_ …..

 _He put on his best smile, and he quietly opened the door. He stuck his head through the crack of the door, and he saw Belle looking out her window. He sighed happily, but quietly._

 _She was sitting on the ledge of the window, and she was saying, "Oh, Papa. I miss you so much. I know I already wrote to you today, but it just hurts me to think that you are gone for real. I miss you like crazy. Even though living in this beautiful castle with such beautiful people is a dream right now, I wish I could see you again."_

 _Adam's smile faded, and he quietly walked in her room. He ended up leaving the door open so she couldn't hear him walk in. He slowly walked towards her, her voice getting louder as he got closer._

 _She was wiping the tears that were falling from her eyes, and she said, her voice breaking from crying, "I cannot believe you are gone, Papa. I honestly wish you were still here because now I don't have you or Mother. I honestly don't have anyone."_

 _Adam was close to her, and he thought, you have me. And my servants, Belle. He said, "You have me, Belle."_

 _Belle gasped, and immediately turned to face Adam. She wiped her tears, and she looked up in his eyes. Adam was smiling at her, and she smiled back, still trying to hold back the tears._

 _She said, "Sir Adam, I did not hear you come in. I am sorry that I didn't see you. I was, uh… well, I was talking to my father." Adam's smile got bigger as she talked to him, and he sat next to her on the ledge._

 _He put his hand on her shoulder, and he said, "It's okay, Belle. I know how much you miss your father, and it is totally okay to talk to him."_

 _Belle smiled, and she felt chills run up her body as he touched her shoulder. Belle said, "I honestly cannot thank you enough, Sir Adam. For this castle and for my job. Everything I am loving. Plus, like you said, you have my back, and I really appreciate it."_

 _Adam felt himself rubbing her shoulder, and he thought, I am caught up in this moment and I want to kiss her, but it would be wrong since I am technically engaged._

 _Adam said, smiling, "Belle, right now, you are a wonderful young woman. You seem like a hard worker, and you have a great attitude about everything. Even though you have only been here for two weeks, I really like you. As a person and as a servant. Plus, I know this may sound strange, but you are absolutely beautiful."_

 _Belle's eyes widened with surprise, but joy at the same time. She felt a smile grow on her face, and she asked, "Really?! You think I am pretty?"_

 _Adam thought, man, that smile. He said, still smiling at her, "Of course I think you are pretty. You are one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen."_

 _Belle thought, oh my land, I can't believe what I am hearing! Sir Adam thinks I am pretty! Belle smiled, and she said, "Well, thank you very much, Sir Adam. I cannot thank you enough for the kind compliments. You have no idea how much that means to me."_

 _Adam said, "You're welcome, Belle. You deserve these compliments because it's the truth." Belle's smile became wider, and she was even using her teeth to smile. Adam could even feel himself smiling, too._

 _Adam said, "So yeah, I will always be here for you. Same with my servants. If you have any problem, call for us."_

 _Belle said, "You know I will, but I probably won't have any problems now." She winked at him, and Adam chuckled softly. Adam thought, smiling at her, she is so cute, all the way around._

 _He said, standing up, "Well, I would like you to go to bed now, Belle. It is almost eleven-thirty, and from now on, I would like all my servants to be asleep by eleven. I want you all in your rooms by ten-thirty every night. Is that okay?"_

 _He saw her heading towards her bed, tucking herself in. She smiled at him, and he smiled at her. She said, tucked in her bed, "Perfectly fine with me. Whatever you say, Sir Adam, I will do."_

 _Adam walked over to her, and he bent down next to her. His face was close to hers, and he whispered, "You are the best."_

 _Belle smiled, and sighed happily. Adam walked over to the door with a smile, and he looked at her one last time. She was closing her eyes, and he thought, I think I am falling for her…_

….. _End of Flashback_ ….

Lumiere said, "I bet you loved those moments. I bet there wasn't a moment you didn't love when you were with her."

Adam said, tears still running down his eyes, "She was my everything. I can think of every moment I spent with her."

….. _Flashback_ ….

 _Adam reached the back patio within one minute of walking, and he saw Belle standing on the patio. He smiled, and he walked to her outside._

 _The door made a crack noise, and Belle turned to face Adam. She smiled at his smiling face, and she said, "Hi."_

 _Adam walked closer to her, and he said, smiling, "Hi. What are you doing out here?"_

 _Belle chuckled softly, and she said, shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know. I'm just out here to be out here." Adam laughed along with her, thinking, she is so cute. If only I had never met Alexis, I would be all the way in love with her. As of right now, I am partially in love with her._

 _Belle said, still laughing, "I'm sorry, Sir Adam. I know I should be doing my work, but as of right now, I finished dusting the hallways and the library. Oh my God, your library was the most spectacular thing I had ever seen! It was wonderful! All the books amazed me!"_

 _Adam was about two feet apart from her, and his smile was wide. He thought, if she loves the library so much, and she lives here, I might as well make it hers._

 _Adam said, still smiling at her, "Well, if you like it so much then it's yours." Her face went from excited to even more excited._

 _Belle's smile widened, this time, her teeth were showing. She said, "Thank you!" She immediately jumped in his arms._

 _Adam said, "Whoa!" He ended up catching her, but he almost lost his balance. As he caught her, he thought, maybe she is in love with me…?_

 _Belle laughed when Adam caught her, and Adam laughed along with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her back. Adam said, "You know, you are pretty light."_

 _Belle then looked in his eyes, and he looked in her eyes. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. He said, "You have… the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen."_

 _Belle could feel herself blushing; she smiled and said, "Why, thank you. I think you have amazing blue eyes, too."_

 _He returned the compliment with a smile, thinking, seriously, I may be in love with her. She is such a wonderful young woman. Maybe she loves me back._

 _Then, their smiles faded; they knew that they were looking right in each other's eyes._

 _She saw his face approaching hers, and she smiled. She asked, "Wait, what are you doing?"_

 _He said, his face still approaching hers, "I'm… going to kiss you." She smiled at him, and she said, "Well, that's fine with me."_

 _He chuckled, and she did, too. Their lips were centimeters apart._

 _When his face was close to hers, Belle asked, "Wait, what about your fiance?"_

 _Adam's face was now farther than before from hers, and he asked, "What about her?"_

 _Belle smiled, and she said, "I don't want you cheating on her. She seems like a… uh... "_

 _Adam chuckled, and he asked, "A witch?" She chuckled at that, and she nodded. He explained, "Yes. She is one. I honestly hate her because it is so hard for me to fall in love with her if she is rude to my servants and she wants me to stay away from you."_

 _Belle gasped, and she jumped out of his arms. Adam put his hand on her shoulder, and Belle looked away from him. He asked, "What? What is it?"_

 _She looked up at him, her face frowning. She asked, "How could she tell you to stay away from me? Is she really that rude?"_

 _Adam nodded, and explained, "Yes, she is. She is very rude. She will roll her eyes at Lumiere and Mrs. Potts, and she is trying to control me in every way. She thinks that she can boss me around and my servants when it is my castle, and I am my own man. She cannot tell me to stay away from you."_

 _Belle asked, "Sir Adam, what does she think of me? Why does she want me away from you?"_

 _Adam pursed his lips, and he said, "She thinks you will cause harm in our relationship, and she thinks you are a threat. She doesn't like you at all-."_

 _Belle asked, "A threat? Seriously? How could I possibly become a threat to your relationship?!" The words Adam was telling her that Alexis had said made her want to cry. She couldn't believe that this woman would say things about her._

 _Adam smirked, and he said, "She thinks you are in love with me, and she doesn't want me to fall in love with you."_

 _Belle gasped lightly._

 _She started to say something, but nothing came out; Adam chuckled, and he said, "Belle, I feel like you are in love with me. I honestly can tell by the way you act around me. The way you talk to me. Everything."_

 _Belle smiled slightly, and she explained, "I honestly don't feel like telling anyone who I love or don't love. I like to keep my personal things to myself. If I was in love with you, I bet you wouldn't be in love with me because you are getting married, and I am just your servant. I think it would be better if you fell in love with Alexis and I'll just be here. Doing my servant work and messing with the other servants."_

 _Adam's smile faded; he thought, but… I am slightly in love with you, Belle. I don't want to be with Alexis. I want to be with you. If only I knew how you felt, I could cancel the wedding and get Alexis out of my life right now._

 _Adam smiled at her, and he said, "I have no problem with you keeping your personal things to yourself. I understand that you are still young, and I respect you in every way." He thought, but I still want her to like me in anyway, so I am not going to be rude to her._

 _Belle smiled at him, and she said, "Thank you, Sir. I really do thank you." Adam gave her a warm smile, and then he walked up to her. He was still smiling at her, and Belle asked, "What are you doing, Sir?"_

 _He chuckled, and then he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug. Belle could feel chills coming up her in body, and she returned the hug._

 _He separated from her, and he put his hand under her chin. She smiled at his smiling face, and he said, "You know, I think you are making everything so beautiful. We should have a dance tomorrow."_

 _Belle's eyes widened and she asked, "A dance?" He smiled and nodded at her._

 _He said, "Yes, of course. Just me and you. Alexis is not coming tomorrow, so I think it would be neat if I spent a night with you in my ballroom."_

 _She said excitedly, "Yes, I would love to dance with you. I would be willing to do anything with you, but things that will not harm you and Alexis."_

 _He said, still smiling at her, "Trust me. This dance is just a… uh… I friendly dance. We have to dress nice, though. My other servants shall get you clothes for the dance tomorrow night. They will let you know when I am getting ready, so you can get ready. Okay?"_

 _Belle nodded, and she said, "Yes, Sir. I am really excited for this dance." He chuckled, and he took her hand. She felt more chills come up her body, and then he kissed her hand._

 _He said, still smiling at the beauty, "I shall see you later."_

 _He started to walk away from her, and she said, "Goodbye." He still faced her with a smile, and she still smiled at him._

 _Adam watched her all the way inside the castle, until he couldn't see her at all anymore._

…... _End of Flashback_ …

…... _Flashback_ …...

 _Adam would eventually glance over at Belle, admiring how beautiful she looked while reading the play. He thought, smiling to himself, no one can be as pretty as Belle while reading a book. She is so cute when she reads, and I can tell that she is into the story._

 _Adam couldn't hold it in any longer; as he was watching her read, he asked, "So, Belle, how is the book treating you?"_

 _She smiled up at him, and she said, "Are you kidding me? I am in love with this story! I love Romeo and Juliet! It's been my favorite play since I was a little girl. I've always loved romantic plays. Especially Shakespeare's plays."_

 _Adam chuckled at her, and he said, "Well, that's good. I am really glad that you are enjoying my library. Like I said earlier, it is all yours."_

 _Belle gave him another smile, and she said, "You have no idea how happy you make me. Giving me this library, giving me shelter, giving me this job, everything makes me happy. Honestly, if I had to fall for a guy, I would fall for his attitude. The person inside them."_

 _Adam gave her a confused look, and he thought, great, she probably doesn't love me because she probably thinks I'm a selfish freak or maniac. I honestly think I am sometimes, but I am trying to change myself._

 _He asked, "What do you mean?" He thought, hopefully she doesn't call me selfish or anything._

 _Belle explained, smiling, "Well, I look for guys who are nice to me and others. I look for others who are not dramatic or are not full of themselves all the time. Like there's this guy named Gaston, and he lives in my village. He is always full of himself, thinking that he is the best. He is so narcissistic, and he tries to get me to fall in love with him. He loves me because of my beauty, according to him."_

 _Adam thought, oh no, this man sounds handsome. He also sounds rude… she doesn't love him… I think. He asked, "Well, do you love him back?"_

 _Belle scoffed, and she said, "Hell no. Sure, he is handsome and all, but he is way too conceited and rude. I am not into rude people. That's why I have some feelings for this other man because he is not rude or anything related to that."_

 _Adam thought, damn it. I thought she said that she was in love with me. I guess not because she is talking about her village, and I am a selfish person. There's no way she'd love me as much as I love her._

 _Adam's face grew a small smile, and he asked, "Where does this guy live? In your village?"_

 _She said, "Yes. He lives in my village. I don't want to give too much detail because I told you earlier that I don't like telling others my personal secrets."_

 _Adam smiled, and he said, "That's okay. I understand. I've honestly never had any feelings towards any woman, not even Alexis. If I ever tried to like someone, they would not like me back or make fun of me."_

 _Belle asked, "Wait, what? You were made fun of in your childhood?" Sadly, Adam nodded. He thought, I might as well tell her about Nathan and my father. I can trust Belle the most._

 _He explained, his smile fading, "When I was born, I was immediately disliked by my father. There was something about me that he didn't like. He adored my older brother, Nathan. I_

 _honestly don't know why, but he did. My mother loved me, probably more than Nathan, but she loved us both. Even Nathan hated me, probably cause I am his younger brother. Anyways, when I was six, and Nathan was fourteen, he, his friends, and my father abused me."_

 _Belle gasped, and she said, "No way!"_

 _Adam nodded, and he said, "Yes way. They punched, kicked, slapped, everything I didn't deserve at that age. I had to be treated for weeks because of all my injuries. My mother wasn't home at that time, so I had no help. I just remember everything that happened at that time. Every single minute of that day I remember. It was horrible. Ever since my mother died, there was still abuse, but I was called names by many people in the village, especially my brother and his friends."_

 _She said, "I don't know what to say, Sir Adam. I feel terribly sorry for you. Like more than I ever have for anyone. I never knew that you had a terrible childhood."_

 _Adam smiled, and he said, "Belle, there is no need to feel sorry for me. That was fifteen years ago. I have gotten over it, and if Nathan or anyone tries to beat me up, I would most likely win because I have gotten stronger and smarter since then. That incident made me tougher, honestly."_

 _Belle felt tears fall down her eyes, and she said, "I'm sorry, Sir Adam. I really am."_

 _Adam smiled, and he said, "No need to cry, sweetheart. Here, bring it in." Belle then started sobbing when her head reached his chest. Adam felt himself rubbing her back with his hand, and he laid his head on her head._

 _She sobbed, "I truly am sorry, Sir Adam. I cannot imagine what it was like being you at that time."_

 _Adam chuckled, and he said, "No need to feel sorry. It was fifteen years ago. I'm good now. See?" He lifted her chin so she could see him, and she scanned his body with her wet eyes._

 _He cupped her face in his hands, and she smiled. Her eyes were still wet, but she was smiling. Adam said, giving her a warm smile, "There's my favorite smile."_

 _Belle laughed softly, and she leaned in. He leaned in a little, but she only kissed his cheek. Adam smiled widely, and he asked, "What was that for?"_

 _She claimed, "I give people a kiss on the cheek if I am thanking them or am happy at the moment. That was for both."_

 _He continued to smile at her, and he asked, "Have you had your first kiss yet?"_

 _Belle scoffed, and she said, "Hell no. The villagers say that I am a funny girl, but I don't think they mean it as a compliment. There's no way I would have my first kiss with anyone because no one likes me."_

 _Adam thought, I like you, Belle. A lot. He gave her a surprised look, and he said, "That's odd. I would see you already having your first kiss, but it's okay."_

 _She asked, "So, was Alexis your first kiss?"_

 _Adam rolled his eyes, and he groaned, "Yes. I wish she wasn't. I wanted it with someone I would actually like. I don't like her at all, and I am pissed that I am getting married to her. It annoys me that she is in love with me, and I'm not, and I am not excited for our wedding. I just can't believe it's in two weeks."_

 _She chuckled, and she put her hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her, and she said, "It'll be okay. Maybe you could call it off…"_

 _He said, shrugging his shoulders, "I wish I could, but according to the monarchy rules, I have to marry the person my family member gave me. If I don't, then I will be hanged. To death."_

 _Belle's face went from happy to upset in a matter of seconds, and she gasped. She felt more tears coming up her eyes, and she said, "No! No! Marry Alexis! Marry Alexis! I do not want you to be hanged!"_

 _Adam said, "Well, I don't want to die, so I have to marry her. Doesn't matter if I love her or not. I got to marry her. Even though she is rude, I do not want anyone else to be rude to her. I wish it wasn't that way, though."_

 _Belle wrapped her arms around his neck, and she said, "It'll be okay. Please just marry her. I believe you will be okay because I am always here for you."_

 _He wrapped his arms around her back, and he smiled. He said, "Thank you, Belle. You are so sweet."_

….. _End of Flashback_ ….

"The night of the dance was my favorite. I was completely in love with that whole night," Adam stated.

…... _Flashback to the dance_ ….

 _Adam's jaw dropped in surprise, and Belle looked at him with a beautiful smile. Adam thought, holy hell. She looks AMAZING!_

 _Belle chuckled softly._

 _They both started walking down the stairs to get to each other, and he said, smiling, "Hi."_

 _She returned the smile, and she said, "Hi. You look so good."_

 _Adam blushed, and he said, "Why, thank you. I think you look absolutely stunning. Like, seriously, I am speechless."_

 _Belle blushed, and she took his hand. She said, "Let's dance, Sir Adam." He nodded while smiling, and they led each other to the middle of the ballroom._

 _They separated when they reached the middle, and Belle did a curtsey. After she did a curtsey, Adam bowed, and Belle said, "My prince."_

 _He chuckled, and he said, "My… uh, beautiful servant." He thought, I should've called her something else. That sounded ridiculous._

 _Adam took her hands, and he said, "I think this night will go great. What do you think?"_

 _Belle said, "I think the same." They smiled, and he kissed her hand again._

 _After that, they immediately started dancing together. They were inseparable the whole time, and they felt like they were on Cloud 9. The dance was romantic, and they even felt themselves almost kissing each other. Adam would lift Belle in the air and twirl her, while Belle would dance around him and twirl._

 _Mrs. Potts was singing to them, and the rest of the servants watched them. Watching Adam and Belle dance was a dream come true for the servants. They knew that they were in love with each other, and they were glad that they were. Belle was a perfect woman for Adam, and Adam was a perfect man for Belle._

 _They danced for a while; fifteen minutes to be exact. They were having such a great time that they forgot how long they were dancing._

 _Belle loved the fact that she was dancing with her true love, and she was touching him constantly. She loved touching his soft skin, and she loved looking into his blue eyes._

 _Adam, on the other hand, loved dancing with his true love, too. He was glad to pick her up, twirl her, dance with her, everything. He loved her so much that it was hard not to love a minute of the dance. He loved looking at her beauty, and especially her brown eyes and smile._

 _The servants truly enjoyed watching them dance; it was like watching their favorite play over and over again._

 _After fifteen minutes of dancing, Adam took Belle's hand, and he said, "Let's go to the balcony." She nodded, and Adam led her to the balcony outside of the ballroom._

 _Adam said, "You know, I really loved that dance. It was… more than amazing." Belle chuckled, and they sat on the concrete edge of the balcony._

 _She said, "I cannot tell you how happy I am right now. I loved every single minute of that dance. I wish I could do it again."_

 _Adam smiled at her, and he said, "Honestly… I wouldn't be who I am now if it weren't for you."_

 _Belle asked, laughing softly, "What do you mean by that?"_

 _He said, smiling, "When you first came here, I was selfish. I was like that Gaston guy you were talking about, but not that rude. When I grew closer to you, I became less selfish because I wanted to be like you. I wanted to be nice, sweet, and hardworking. I felt like I have improved a lot over two weeks. I wanted you to like me, so that's why I wanted to be like you."_

 _Belle smiled, and she said, "I never knew you were selfish. I always thought you were sweet and charming all the way around. I love your personality and your love for other people like me. I…"_

 _Adam smiled, and he leaned in closer to her. He asked, "You…?"_

 _She smiled, and she said, "I love living here. I could not ask for a better home. I live with amazing people, and a handsome master. You are… really amazing, Sir Adam."_

 _He smiled, and he said, "I love having you around. I love spending time with you, talking to you, everything. I just love everything I do with you. I do not regret any moment I spent with you. You are just a wonderful young woman."_

 _She chuckled, and she said, "Thank you."_

 _Adam looked deep in her eyes, and he thought, damn, I cannot hold it in any longer. I am going to kiss her, no matter what consequences I get._

 _He rested her face in his hand, and she smiled. She said, "This time I don't care if you kiss me. I love you, Sir Adam."_

 _Adam's eyes widened, and his smile widened. He thought, yes! She is in love with me! I knew it all day!_

 _She said, "That man I was talking about that I liked was you, Sir Adam. I am in love with you, and I have been since day one. I hope you feel the same about me."_

 _Adam nodded, and he said, "Since day one, I've loved you, Belle. I cannot hold it in any longer. I love you so much."_

 _Then, they leaned in at the same time, and their lips finally met. After waiting two weeks, they both kissed each other, and it felt great. Adam thought, this is so much better than kisser Alexis. I love Belle so much, and I love kissing her._

 _They had to make sure they covered two weeks of loving each other in that kiss. The kiss lasted for a minute, but it was worth it._

 _When they separated, they placed their foreheads together, and they chuckled. Belle said, "I love you. It's you I love."_

 _Adam said, smiling, "I love you, too. I want to marry you so bad."_

 _Belle asked, "What about Alexis?"_

 _He smirked, and he said, "Maybe I can see if this monarchy marriage stuff is true or maybe I can talk myself out of it. I cannot marry a woman I don't love."_

 _She smiled, and she said, "You are the prince, Sir Adam."_

 _He said, before his lips meeting hers again, "Please, call me Adam."_

…... _End of Flashback_ …

"Then, there's the time when we made love…" Adam said.

….. _Flashback_ ….

 _She smiled again, and she said, "Hi Adam." She chuckled, and she said, "It's so fun calling you 'Adam' instead of 'Sir Adam'."_

 _He continued to frown at her smiling face, but then her smile quickly faded. She asked, "Is there something wrong?"_

 _Adam jokingly said, anger filling his voice, "Oh, no. Nothing is wrong. It's just the fact that you are letting this man hold your hand and kiss you!"_

 _"Gaston?"_

 _"Yes, Gaston! What the hell, Belle?! You were letting him touch you and talk to you like you both were in love with each other! I can't believe you were telling him that you were going to fall in love with him after you proclaimed your love to me!"_

 _Belle frowned at him, taking a few steps toward him. She said, almost yelling at him, "Adam, you know that I was acting! You know I don't love Gaston! I hate him! I was just acting! You know everything I did with him was fake! Everything I said was fake, and you know that!"_

 _Adam chuckled, and he shrugged his shoulders. "You said that he was indeed handsome. You said that you may fall in love with him, Belle. I am… just pissed off right now. Especially at you!"_

 _Belle could feel tears coming up her eyes; she couldn't believe that Adam was yelling at her. She kept trying to tell him all she did and said was fake, but he wouldn't believe her._

 _Belle cried, "I can't believe you are thinking that everything that happened was true! It was not, Adam! Like I said, I don't love Gaston! He doesn't stand a chance with me!"_

 _Adam asked, "What about when you said that you are just my servant and you don't love me? That didn't sound fake at all, Belle."_

 _Tears spilled out of her eyes, and she said, "I can't believe you, Adam. I can't believe any of this. I never knew Gaston was coming. I didn't know he was going to be nicer than usual. I never knew that you were going to be a bastard to me when I really did nothing!"_

 _Adam walked right up to her; he was less than an inch away from her. She may have been shorter than him, but he made sure his face was right in front of hers._

 _"Don't call me a bastard. I thought you loved me because this is the first time I have ever truly loved someone, " Adam claimed._

 _Belle gasped, and she asked, "Why are you in love with me? What do I have that Alexis doesn't? Why aren't you in love with her?"_

 _Adam shook his head, and then he passionately kissed her. He put his hands on her cheeks, and she did the same to him. Belle, obviously, returned the kiss, even though her tears were running down her eyes._

 _Adam then picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and they continued to kiss._

 _Belle could feel Adam walking up the stairs to his bedroom, but they continued to kiss each other all the way up to his room. The kiss was endless, and they brought it to Adam's grand bed._

 _They could feel each other ripping off each other's clothes as their love got deeper and more passionate. I am still pissed at her right now, but it doesn't change how much I love her. This moment will count, Adam thought._

 _After ripping off their clothes, their love had led to sex that evening._

 _Like the beginning, their love was endless. No one else in the castle knew that they were making love to each other in his bedroom, but they were._

 _Adam didn't care if he was engaged to another woman; he wanted Belle right there at that time. Same with Belle, but she cared a little more about his engagement._

 _Belle never knew that she was going to lose her virginity to Adam at the age of seventeen, but she didn't care because she loved him. In her eyes, it felt great to have sex, same in Adam's eyes._

 _They had spent an hour in the bedroom, non-stop making love. After an hour, they had gotten tired. Both had been partially naked during the sex because it was uncomfortable to be fully naked in front of each other._

 _Belle had fallen asleep after that hour, and Adam was partially asleep. It was hard for him to sleep with all the things going on, but he enjoyed the view of Belle right in front of him._

 _He smiled at her, and he put his hand on her back._

…. _End of Flashback_ …..

"Those were all the good moments I had with Belle. It is just hard to believe that she is gone for real now," Adam claimed.

Lumiere patted his back, and he said, "Don't worry, Master. You will probably see her again sometime. You just never know when."

Then, Alexis opened his bedroom door, and she said happily, "There's my future husband!"

He stopped hugging Lumiere, and he said with a smile, "Hi Alexis."

She asked excitedly, "Are you ready for today?"

Adam sighed, and he looked at Lumiere. Then, he faced Alexis with a smile, and he replied, "Yes."


End file.
